


SNITCH

by aace1234



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Abusiverelationship, BDSM, Bottom Louis, Bottomlouis, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Innocent Louis, M/M, Older Harry, PhysicalAbuse, Top Harry, Topharry, Younger Louis, harrystyles, innocentlouis, larry stylinson - Freeform, larrystylinson, mentionsofsexualabuse, notharryandlouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aace1234/pseuds/aace1234
Summary: Louis parents died when he was eight, his older brothers stepped in to take care of him, along with their best friends Harry and Edward Styles.The boys build themselves and Louis a life they are so proud of, a life of the rich and famous however, there are things they need to keep seperate from Louis, keep him protected from. The boys own a secret underground BDSM club. One they never want Louis to know about.Louis is now 17 and in his last year of highschool, he has a new boyfriend but things aren’t as they seem, he’s keeping a dark secret from the boys and it’s only a matter of time before both secrets come out.This is a Harry and Louis, Larry Stylinson fanfic
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s), Harry styles / Louis tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 90
Kudos: 245





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new fix, it’s finished and I’ll post a chapter everyday. Enjoy xx

The club is packed, music blaring and alcohol being consumed at a rapid pace. Sweaty couples dancing and grinding on each other, illegal pills being popped in every corner. 

SNITCH is the club to be seen at, a regular for celebrities and anyone of importance. 

Downstairs though under the facade of the go to nightclub is a completely different world. Sex, drugs and BDSM surrounded by soundproof walls. Men and women, Gay, Straight, bisexual, whatever the preference they’re there. The BDSM rooms are private and couples wanting to practise or experience the lifestyle come from all over to the highly sophisticated, recommended club. 

Scott and Drew Tomlinson are brothers and along with their childhood best friends Edward and Harry Styles are the owners of the club. 

The boys live a double life, 27 year old Forbes businessmen of the year for their growing company “Stylinson Co” they are popular, extremely good looking, often being on the celebrity hottest 100 list, completely rich and often called cold and arrogant. Scott, Drew and Edward are known as womanisers where as Harry is gay and known to have a new boy toy every week.

They are all known for being the best in business, but their secret life at SNITCH is unknown to the public. They started the club four years ago. 

While they were intoxicated the topic of BDSM came up, it’s not a secret the boys all like kinky, rough sex so they took it to the next level and created the downstairs life alongside their club SNITCH. They use the club for pleasure, it’s completely private and has a non disclosure agreement with an exclusive attendance list. 

It’s not that they are embarrassed to be known as the owners of the downstairs, they just don’t want the public knowing more than they have too, and there is a certain someone in all of their lives that they need to protect and would prefer to keep seperate from that lifestyle. 

9 YEARS AGO

“Scotty I cant sleep” Louis, Scott and Drew’s 8 year old little brother says as he climbs down the stairs in his pyjamas. 

Louis is the epitome of gorgeous and cute, his tiny little frame, feathery brown hair, big innocent blue eyes. Their parents died six months ago in a car accident and Louis hasn’t been coping well. Both boys stepped up immediately to be Louis guardian and since have moved in with Harry and Edward styles who have known Louis since he was born. They all stepped up to be there for Louis and raise him. They have all just started an international company together and living together was the easiest option for them all, the odd working hours meant that Louis was never left alone. They rented a small two bedroom shitbox in the outskirts of London aiming to conquer business and be able to provide Louis with a life he deserves. Sleeping on a mattress on the floor in Scott and Drew’s room is not what they want for Louis 

“Oh sweetheart, come here” Scott says as he opens his arms for his little brother to climb into.

The boys are all working, laptops open and discarded Chinese boxes all over the floor. It’s just gone 11pm and they are all still at it.

“Why can’t you sleep Lou” Drew asks as Louis snuggles into Scott.

Louis shrugs his shoulders, and Scott holds him close

The boys know Louis has been having nightmares about their parents, they can hear him cry himself to sleep some nights and it crushes them. Louis is the only person that any of the boys can turn soft for, the only person any of the boys can love unconditionally. 

“Sweetheart, It helps to talk about things, we are here to listen” Edward says as he swipes Louis Fringe off his forehead. 

“I don’t wanna, Where’s Harry” Louis asks instead.

Louis and Harry have always had a very close special bond, Harry always protecting Louis and letting him get away with murder. Louis has Harry wrapped around his finger and is often the one Louis seeks comfort from. 

“Did you call me darling?” Harry says as he walks into the room, he smiles widely at Louis. 

Louis beams at Harry and the boys watch on fondly as Louis launches forward into Harry’s arms.

“Come on now little one, it’s very late, you need your sleep, you have school tomorrow” Harry says.

Louis sighs, he wraps himself tightly into Harry and digs his head into Harry neck.

Harry chuckles.

“Okay darling, you can stay with me down here, but you need to sleep, understand” Harry says, voice stern but fond.

Louis smiles.

“Thanks Harry, I love you” Louis says.

“I love you too” Harry replies. He kisses Louis on the nose and sits back down on the couch, it’s minutes before Louis is out and Harry takes him up to bed and tucks him in tightly,

The bond between Harry and Louis grows remarkably over the next few years, they are so close, best friends despite the 10 year age gap. Harry is Louis go to and Louis is Harry’s, they have never been anything romantic but an integral part of each other’s life. The boys are there for all Louis milestones, and he’s the most important thing in their lives. 

Louis is kept sheltered and innocent and as the business expanded their apartments did too, they started with nothing and Louis watched on as the boys built up a remarkable business. Watched his life go from pot noodles for dinner and hand me down clothes, to high profile events and designer outfits. He watched their fame skyrocket and the boys try to keep him safe and private. Watched as the boys all grew into attractive, intimidating, business men. 

Nine years on and Louis has just turned 17 the boys 27 and although the boys are a lot sterner than they used to be, Louis knows he sees the side of them that no one else does.

Harry and Louis are still close as can be, it isn’t unusual for them to still cuddle each other, Louis will still make his way to Harry’s room most nights to sleep. Lately though, Louis has been seeing Harry in a different way, he’s been attracted to him and it’s freaking him out a little. 

Harry loves Louis to pieces and he knows he’s developed feelings for Louis, it started six months ago when he saw Louis exit the shower with just a towel around his waist. He got one of the biggest boners he’s ever had. 

Harry won’t make a move on Louis though, ever, he doesn’t see relationships like Louis, Harry is a dominant and wants a submissive and Louis is someone who deserves more than that in life. Harry doesn’t love any of his submissives and will never, ever bring them back to the house. None of the boys will, that’s what the club is for. 

Harry needs to be in control and dominant, even though the thought of Louis on his knees for Harry makes him want to come then and there. Harry would never subject Louis to that, he’s innocent and so pure and Harry is anything but vanilla. 

“All ready for school?” Harry asks Louis as he enters the kitchen dressed in his black suit and tie. 

“Yeah” Louis says staring a little at Harry.

Harry smirks as he kisses Louis on the head.

Louis is dressed in his private school uniform of black slacks and a white button up and tie, he keeps his shirt untucked and sleeves rolled up.

The boys aren’t oblivious to the fact Louis is absolutely gorgeous and has boys and girls falling at his feet. He’s popular at school and he’s such a kind hearted kid that everyone just loves him. The boys pride themselves on the way they’ve raised Louis. 

“Finish your breakfast and I’ll drop you off on the way to work” Harry says as he grabs some cereal and pours it into a bowl. 

“I’m not hungry any more I’ve finished” Louis says.

Harry eyes Louis, he’s noticed Louis hasn’t been eating as much as usual. 

“Louis” Harry says sternly.

Before Louis can reply he’s interrupted 

“Morning you two” Scott says as he makes his way into the kitchen.

“Morning” Louis smiles.

“You have soccer after school today Lou” Scott says matter of factly.

“Yeah, till 6”Louis says.

“I’ll pick you up” Edward says as he and Drew wander in too.

“Thanks” Louis says.

“Are you working late?” Louis asks Harry, knowing Harry likes to pick Louis up when he can.

The boys look towards Harry and they share a private smirk.

“I am darling” Harry replies.

He’s meeting a new potential sub at the club tonight.

“Oh okay” Louis says as he gets up from the kitchen stool

“I’m fun too you know kiddo, I’ll even let you talk me into take away for dinner” Edward says.

Louis smiles towards Edward.

“Burgers?” Louis asks excitedly.

“Anything for you” Edward says.

Louis beams and goes to grab his bag. Harry watches on fondly as Louis leaves the room.

“I’ve got to go open the club this morning, potential clients coming in” Drew says.

The boys nod

“I’ll take my own car, I’ll be home around midnight” Harry says.

“Where did you find this one?” Edward asks.

“Through the agency” Harry says.

The boys all like kinky rough sex but Harry is the only one after a submissive, the other boys want actual relationships.

“Let us know how you go” Drew smirks.

“Will do” Harry smiles sexily.

Harry finishes his cereal and puts the bowl in the sink 

“Ready to go Louis” he yells out at he grabs his keys.

“Coming” Louis says as he runs into the kitchen, the boys all kiss him goodbye and Harry and Louis leave the apartment. 

On the drive to school Louis is a little quiet.

“Okay darling?” Harry asks.

Louis looks over at Harry, he looks so hot as he drives the rover. Louis sighs.

“Yeah” he shrugs.

“Louis, talk” Harry says his voice becoming stern, he knows when something is bothering Louis. 

Louis sighs.

“Well, just, there is this guy at my school, his name is Rhys, he’s a jock and he’s liked me for a while, I mean he’s cute but....not really my type and he’s experienced you know and well.....I’m not.....and well he wants to go out but....I don’t know what to say.....” Louis says shyly.

Harry is instantly jealous, they all knew one day Louis would have a boyfriend, they knew one day he would bring someone home but Harry just didn’t know it would be so soon. Even though he can’t make a move on Louis, it isn’t any easier knowing he will eventually find someone.

“Right, So, why isn’t he your type?” Harry asks, trying to keep his voice level.

“I just....I don’t know how I feel about him....I kind of like someone else but they will never like me back and never want me” Louis says. 

As much as he wants Harry to love him, Louis isn’t stupid, he knows it will never happen. 

“What kind of person wouldn’t want you Louis” Harry asks his voice slightly angry.

Louis sighs and looks out the window.

“Listen, you shouldn’t settle for anyone, you deserve the world and should be given it. If the person you like doesn’t like you back they are an idiot, plane and simple they don’t deserve you and will spend the rest of their life miserable” Harry says.

Louis smiles slightly.

“K” Louis says 

Harry smiles in response, inside he’s worried, the thought of someone else touching Louis really gets to him, no one is allowed to touch what’s his. The thing is though, Louis isn’t his and he needs to accept that....Louis will never be his, Louis will never understand Harry’s lifestyle and Louis shouldn’t have too. 

Louis cuddles Harry goodbye and gets out of the car.

“Have fun at practise tonight, I’ll see you tomorrow morning” Harry says.

“K, have fun at work” Louis says.

Harry smirks as Louis walks off to meet his friends. Harry stares after him, loving his small, tiny, toned little body.

Harry heads to the office and meets up with the boys, they go about their day like usual. Business meetings, lunches, contracts, it’s busy and Harry is a little distracted with thoughts of Louis all day.

By the time it’s knock off time at 5:30 Harry is relieved. He says goodbye to the boys and heads to the rover to get to the club.

When Harry pulls up and enters he is greeted with much respect by the staff. Harry screams dominance and exudes it, the respect he demands from a room is like no one. Harry knows the effect he has on people and uses it to his advantage. 

“Mr Styles, your room is all ready” one of the staff members tells Harry as he arrives downstairs.

“Thank you Charlie, everything set up?” Harry asks. 

“Of course sir” Charlie replies

Harry nods and begins the walk to his private room. His heart rate rising, he loves the thrill, especially meeting a new sub. The agency know his type and after a few unsuitable subs, they know not to cross Harry and to get him what he wants. He’s very specific. Brown hair, blue eyes. Small and toned, innocent. Harry usually goes through a new sub every 6-12 months. He kept one for two years but that’s been the longest. 

When he opens the door to the room, his heart deflates a little when he realises the boy kneeling naked before him isn’t the one he hoped it would be, but he knows he never will be. It always happens, every single time. Harry shakes his feeling away though and focuses on the boy obedient in front of him, 

“Hello pet” he smirks 

“Sir” the boy says respectfully.

Harry closes the door and starts off his night, pushing thoughts of another blue eyed boy away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re liking the story so far x love to know your thoughts x

“What the hell happened?” Edward demands as he is led into the medic room at the schools football fields.

“He fell the wrong way, he’s okay, but we think his knee is dislocated” the coach says to a very worried Edward.

“Shit” Edward says as he enters the room Louis is being kept in.

Louis is on the bed, tears in his eyes as he struggles with the pain.

“Hey darling, it’s okay....What happened?” Edward says as he makes his way beside Louis.

Edward looks towards Louis knee and it’s definitely dislocated and looks so painful. He’s bleeding from the kneecap too. A gash going across, it looks like it will need stitches.

“I was tripped, fuck Edward it hurts so bad” Louis says trying to breathe.

“Language Louis” Edward says sternly,

He and the boys have always been strict on Louis and that means his language too, no matter how hurt he is.

“And what do you mean tripped, who was it” Edward almost growls protectively.

“Robbie shift” Louis says 

Louis and Robbie have never gotten along, the only person Louis has ever really clashed with. The boys know Louis is a very popular kid and for him to dislike Robbie their must be a reason. Edward is fuming.

“Edward please” Louis chokes the pain getting to much, he wants Edwards comfort.

“Okay bud, just try to relax okay” Edward says as he comforts Louis, stroking his hair.

“The ambulance is on its way” Coach tells Edward.

“Okay, hear that Lou, the ambulance will be here soon, you’re okay” Edward says gently,

“I want Harry” Louis tears up,

“Oh darling, I know” Edward sighs, he knows how much Louis needs Harry right now. Edward debates whether to interrupt Harry or not. Louis is really hurt though.

He doesn’t have time to decide before the ambulance are coming into the room.

“Hey their buddy, what have you done to yourself” the ambulance officer asks

She’s about 26 with kind eyes and brown hair, secured in a high ponytail she smiles reassuringly.

Louis is trying to breathe he can’t talk.

“He fell on the field” Coach says.

“He was tripped” Edward corrects.

“Okay let’s have a look, my name is Sammy and this is my partner Amy” Sammy says gently.

“This is Louis” Edward says.

“You’re doing really well Louis, we know it hurts, I’m going to give you something that’s going to help with the pain. Is that okay?” Amy then says as she pulls a green whistle out of her kit.

“Please, it hurts” Louis chokes.

“Okay bud, we need you to suck on the whistle while I try to put your knee back in its socket okay” Sammy says.

Louis nods and sucks on the whistle.

“I’m not going to start until you’re nice and relaxed okay, so just take some slow deep breaths for us” Sammy says.

Louis does and he begins to feel floaty and relaxes against Edward.

“Good boy bud, that’s it” Edward says gently, he sits up on the bed so Louis can get comfy on him.

“Boyfriend?” Amy asks Edward smiling.

Edward laughs.

“No, older brother” he says smiling back, Amy is very attractive and Edward is quite taken by her.

“Well, you’re a great older brother” Amy smiles back blushing.

Edward smiles in return.

“Okay Louis, just relax okay, this is going to hurt but I’m going to be as gentle as I can” Sammy says.

Louis nods he’s almost asleep, as soon as Sammy touches his knee though he’s wide awake, Edward tries to hold Louis still. 

“Shhh it’s okay Lou” Edward says.

“I want Harry” Louis says.

Sammy is having trouble putting Louis knee back in and it’s causing Louis a lot of pain.

“Okay Louis, listen...your knee is being a little stubborn so we are going to have to take you to the ER to get it put back in, and your knee stitched up okay” Sammy says.

Louis let’s a few tears escape then as Amy and Sammy get the stretcher ready.

“Do you need to call your parents?” Amy asks Edward.

“Um....we are his parents, well they died and there’s the four of us...well” Edward says.

“Oh, right sorry....., I remember you now” Amy says putting two and two together and recognising Edward.

Edward doesn’t say anything just half smiles back, he knows the reputation he and the boys have and he hates it.

“It’s okay, I don’t buy in to rumours” Amy says as Edward smiles at her in response.

“That’s good to know” He smirks out.

“Alright Lou, lets get you on the stretcher” Sammy says.

Edward picks Louis up gently and Louis groans in pain.

“It’s okay I’ve got you” Edward says.

Once Louis is set to go, he’s nearly passed out due to the pain whistle.

“Can I come in the ambulance?” Edward asks.

“Of course” Sammy says.

Edward follows Amy and Sammy as they wheel Louis to the ambulance, he calls Scott on the way.

“Hey Ed, you guys are taking a while, all okay?” Scott asks as he answers the phone.

“Not really, Louis has dislocated his knee pretty bad at training, we are heading to the hospital in an ambulance” Edward says.

“What? Is he okay? What happened” Scott asks worriedly.

“He’s okay, just in a lot of pain, the ambulance officers couldn’t put it back in here so he’s got to go to hospital. He’s got a pretty bad gash too, he will need stitches” Edward relays.

“Shit okay, what do I need to do?” Scott asks. He’s worried about his little brother.

“I need someone to come pick up my car from the school. I’m going in the ambulance” Edward says.

“Okay, I’ve got Drew with me, I’ll drop him to get your car and then I’ll meet you at the hospital and bring you home” Scott says as he grabs his keys.

“Thanks Scotty, and.....he’s asking for Harry, I haven’t tried his phone yet” Edward says.

“Okay, I’ll try the club I’ll get hold of him” Scott says. 

Edward thanks him and hangs up, 

When they arrive at the hospital, they are met with a doctor who manages, after several attempts, to put Louis knee back in to place. Louis was crying for Harry the entire time, he is in agony but it’s instant relief when his knee goes back in. He’s quite high on pain relief and needs Scott to carry him out of the hospital. 

The boys put Louis to bed when they get home and he’s so upset, hurt and high on pain relief he falls asleep instantly. 

When Scott walks to the lounge room where Edward and Drew are getting comfy after their day at work. He looks at the clock and sighs. It’s 10pm and no word from Harry.

“Should I try him again?” Drew asks.

“No, just leave him, if he was going to answer he would have” Edward says.

“He’s going to hate himself when he finds out” Scott says.

Not as much as Louis is going to hate him” Drew chuckles.

“That did break my heart the poor thing, calling for Harry the whole time” Scott says.

It’s then that they hear the front door of the penthouse and a worried disheveled Harry runs in.

“Where is he, is he okay?” Harry asks desperately.

Harry never keeps his phone on while he’s with his sub, but his blood ran cold when he’d finished up and turned his phone back on to see so many missed calls and messages from the boys, he’s never raced home so fast.

“He’s okay now, upstairs asleep. They fixed him up” Drew says.

Harry sighs in relief.

“Shit” Harry says as he runs his hands over his face,

“He was asking for you, the entire time” Scott says.

Harry sighs, he has to make this up to Louis.

“Looks like a good night though” Drew smirks at Harry.

“Yeah, he’s a keeper I think, for a while anyway” Harry says sighing.

Jax is the sub’s name, he was extremely obedient and Harry was impressed. As much as Harry loves sex and enjoys his time with his subs, he always feels like there is something missing. Deep down he knows what it is but he tries to ignore it. 

“I’m going to see Lou” Harry says as he makes his way to the stairs.

“Okay, See you in the morning” Edward says and Harry agrees.

He makes his way up to Louis room, as he walks in slowly, the room is dark aside from the small salt lamp in the corner, shining light on Louis delicate features. Harry sighs and rests against the door frame. Louis looks so small in the huge king size bed. Harry strips off quietly wanting to hold Louis close. Louis stirs though before Harry has a chance to get his suit off.

“Hey there little one” Harry whispers as he sits next to Louis on the bed. Louis looks up at Harry with big blue eyes, shining with unshed tears.

“Oh darling I’m so sorry I wasn’t there” Harry says truthfully.

“Where were you?” Louis whispers.

“I....I was at work, I couldn’t leave” Harry says, he feels so guilty for lying, if he’d known Louis needed him he would have dropped everything.

“Yes you could’ve” Louis says and it’s so true, Harry knows that. He and the boys can do anything. 

Harry sighs.

“Your hair is messy, your shirt is unbuttoned and your aftershave is mixed with someone else’s. As much as you think I’m naive to how many people you sleep with, I’m not, I know every time. At least I know now why I wasn’t a priority” Louis says and his voice breaks.

“Sweetheart no” Harry tries

“Please don’t I’m so tired and so sore, just go please” Louis says as he tries to roll over.

“I was going to hold you, I want to hold you Louis” Harry says upset.

“If you think that’s okay, after you just slept with someone and smell like them, than you’re an arsehole, go away” Louis says tiredly.

He closes his eyes trying to hold on his tears, he knows Harry can sleep with anyone he wants, Louis know it will never be with him, but god it hurts every time. 

Harry doesn’t say anything, what Louis said upsets him immensely. He leaves Louis alone and his heart breaks when he hears Louis crying himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Louis wakes up to a sore knee and a headache that makes his head feel like it’s splitting in two. He assumes it’s because he cried himself to sleep and had so many pain killers in his system. Louis sighs and remembers his conversation with Harry. Louis absolutely adores Harry and he is so in tune with him it’s scary. Louis loves Harry more than he probably should and it’s always been a little heartbreaking when Harry comes home smelling of someone else, when he thinks Louis doesn’t know what he’s been up too. He’s not stupid, all the boys do it, they are just respectful enough not to bring anyone home. Which Louis appreciates, it would probably crush him seeing Harry with someone else. 

Louis has no idea about the club though and assumes the boys get down at work and use their work shower to clean up. Last night though, Louis was so overcome with emotions, Harry not being there for him really effected him, more than he would care to admit. Knowing that Harry was with someone else and was probably ignoring the messages from the boys about Louis, while Louis was stupidly crying Harry’s name, wanting his comfort. Louis realises he needs to take a step back from Harry, even if it’s just to protect his heart. 

He hobbles to the shower and dresses slowly in grey trackpants and a navy tee, the boys aren’t making him go to school today thankfully. He needs something for his headache so he wanders out of his room and down the stairs, expecting the boys to be at work. By the time he reaches the kitchen his knee is killing, he walks in and surprisingly sees all the boys home.

“Morning kiddo, I was just coming up to check on you” Scott says as he walks over to Louis he swipes Louis hair off his forehead.

“How the knee bud?” Edward asks.

“It’s really sore but my head is pounding” Louis admits.

“We’ve got some pain relief for you kid” Drew say as he walks to the bench and gets a packet off the counter, the hospital gave the boys pain relief to help Louis recover.

“Here you go, it’s pretty strong so you’re going to need to rest. We’ve set you up a spot on the couch” Drew says as he hands Louis the pills.

“Um thanks” Louis says as he takes the pills with the water offered.

Scott then picks Louis up bridal style and walks him through to the lounge. The lounge is huge with floor to ceiling windows that overlook London, as well as a huge cream U shape couch that is so wide it’s like a bed. The boys have set up a blanket and pillows and snacks for Louis. Scott places him down and turns the tv on.

“Are you hungry Lou?” Edward asks.

Louis shakes his head no.

“Well let us know okay” Scott says seriously.

“Why aren’t you at work?” Louis asks, even though Harry is no where in sight.

“We can work from home, you need looking after” Edward says.

“It’s just my knee” Louis says.

“Even so, the doctor said you shouldn’t be doing much and that pain relief will knock you around. You need someone with you” Scott says.

Louis sighs, he doesn’t protest, it’s nice to have the boys full attention back for a short time. 

Harry then comes sauntering into the room, he’s casually dressed in jeans and a sweater with a bag from the store on his arm.

The boys look towards Harry and then Louis and decide to leave them alone for a little while.

“Morning darling” Harry says as he walks closer to Louis.

Louis look at Harry then back at the TV.

“Morning” Louis deadpans. He relaxes back on the couch The medicine kicking in a little,

Harry comes closer to Louis and kneels down to his level and faces the couch. 

“I brought you some get well things” Harry says 

Louis looks to Harry, he can see just how beautiful he looks this close, his green eyes shining and his smirk present, his gorgeous pink lips.

Louis doesn’t say anything and Harry brings out Louis favourite lollies. Red gummy bears and some liquorice. Louis half smiles

“Okay” Louis says 

Harry pouts and looks in Louis eyes.

“I’m sorry” Harry says.

Louis sighs.

“I know” Louis replies.

“Please forgive me” Harry says.

Louis shrugs 

“Nothing to forgive, you can sleep with whoever you like, you don’t owe me anything and I shouldn’t have expected you to drop everything for me” Louis says.

“Sweetheart, I would always drop everything for you, you know if I can I will. I should have left last night and I’m sorry, you always come first” Harry says seriously.

Louis sighs, he knows Harry means he comes first because he’s still a kid, still needs parental guidance. Once he’s 18 Louis will be pushed to the bottom of the pile, the boys won’t care anymore. 

“I’m tired” Louis says Instead. 

“Okay, get some rest” Harry sighs,

Harry stands up and walks to the kitchen, the boys already there waiting.

“How’d you go?” Drew asks,

“He hates me” Harry says.

The boys chuckle.

“He doesn’t hate you, Louis couldn’t hate a soul” Scott smiles.

“Well, he’s not happy with me, he deserves more and I fucked up” Harry says.

“Haz, have you ever thought maybe, Louis.....acts like he does with you because he has feelings for you, deep feelings and last night he got pushed to the bottom of your list and he felt that, hard. He might be jealous” Edward says.

The boys are all quick to agree.

“I....have thought that but....I can’t ever be with him, I can’t bring him into my lifestyle I don’t think of Louis like that, I.....he’s different....” Harry says 

“Exactly Haz, maybe different is what’s missing, maybe you’re outgrowing the lifestyle and looking to settle down. Just because Louis wouldn’t be your submissive, it doesn’t mean it’s all off the table, it’s just re organised” Scott says.

It makes sense to Harry but he doesn’t know if he can stop, doesn’t know if he’s ready for that, ready for an actual relationship. He sighs and looks towards the lounge, Louis is curled up under a blanket fast asleep and Harry knows he’s completely gone for Louis and he’s absolutely fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re liking this so far x

Louis wakes and the pain in his knee is bad. He forgets he’s mad at Harry and calls for him desperately.

“Hey, Hey, Lou, it’s okay I’m here, what’s wrong” Harry asks as he hurries into the lounge.

“My knee, it hurts” Louis says upset.

“It’s okay, come here” Harry says as he picks Louis up gently and holds him close like a child. 

Louis sniffs cutely and clings on to Harry.

“Come on darling, I’ll take you back to bed” Harry says, he’s just so thankful Louis is letting him near him

They make it to Louis room and Harry puts Louis into bed and gives him some pain relief, Harry pushes his luck and strips down to just his track-pants and no shirt and gets into bed with Louis. Louis thankfully doesn’t protest. Harry gets comfy and makes sure Louis is comfortable, Harry is so close to Louis and as he pulls him in to his body they lock eyes.

Louis is looking innocently at Harry, his gorgeous blue eyes shining up at Harry, Harry is absolutely gone for Louis. He’s just beautiful and sends butterflies to Harry’s stomach, gives him feelings he’s never had before.

They stare at each other, the sexual tension becoming frustrating, their breathing pics up as Harry cups Louis cheek. 

“Harry” Louis says desperately.

“Fuck” Harry gives in he has to, hearing Louis say his name like that, being in this position, feeling Louis against him. He leans down and claims Louis lips.

Their first kiss, feeling Harry’s lips on his has Louis desperate. Harry’s lips are so soft, he tastes of vanilla and dominance and Louis can’t get enough. Harry slides his tongue inside Louis mouth, he tastes amazing and Harry can’t get enough of him, he’s beautiful and this moment is everything they thought it was going to be.

It’s instant heat and desperation as both boys are desperate to feel each other. It’s fast and both boys are breathless. Harry suddenly grabs Louis arms and places them over his head, trapping them. 

“Fuck you’re gorgeous” Harry pulls back breathlessly to say.

Louis whines high in his throat.

“So good for me baby, so good for me” Harry says as he grinds down on Louis hard on, Harry is insanely hard and it happens so fast as they grind on each other, Harry dominating Louis and his every move.

“Harry please” Louis begs and that send Harry over the edge hearing Louis beg his name.

“Fuck baby” Harry says desperately.

They grind on each other moaning desperately, they are fully clothed but it’s hot and they both get lost in each other. Soon they both feel the coil in their stomachs. 

“Come, be a good boy and come for me” Harry says and Louis whines already completely on edge and comes all over himself, Harry following suit instantly groaning Louis name.

They are both breathing hard and no words are said as Harry pulls Louis close and cradles him as Louis falls asleep.

.......

Louis wakes up alone, clean but alone, he gets out of bed forgetting the pain in his knee and heads downstairs to find Harry, what happened between them was everything Louis has ever wanted. Having Harry touch him that way meant everything, Harry means everything to him and Louis feels like somethings wrong, he has a disturbing feeling in his gut.

Louis wanders downstairs and stops in the kitchen as he hears Harry’s voice coming from the lounge.

“I’m going to the club, I need to let out my frustrations” Harry says angrily.

“Harry” Scott says sighing,

“I can’t be with him Scott, I can’t, he’s different, he’s not what I need” Harry says.

“You know that’s a lie” Edward says,

“Running off to Jax is not what you need” Drew says.

“I have to go” Harry says and he storms from the lounge to the kitchen, he stops in his tracks when he sees Louis.

They stare at each other for a minute, Harry sees the hurt behind Louis eyes and he can’t deal with it.

“How much of that did you hear” Harry yells angrily.

Louis jumps at Harry’s tone, Harry never speaks to him like this.

“Um...just” Louis says sadly

“Just what?” Harry spits.

“Just that....I’m not good enough, um that I’m not enough” Louis whispers.

Harry sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“It’s okay Harry, I understand” Louis says.

Inside he’s absolutely shattered. 

“I just came down for some pain relief, I’ll get out of your hair” Louis says and he grabs the pain relief of the bench and heads back upstairs, Harry watching him go.

“Fuck” Harry yells and then he’s out the door, heading to the club to dominate his sub and gain back some control

Upstairs Louis is a mess, he breaks down behind his locked closed door. He really thought Harry wanted to be with him. Louis had a slight piece of hope but not anymore. Clearly Harry thought he was a mistake, that it was all a mistake. Caught up in the moment 

The boys check on Louis a few times but he claims he is fine. No way is he going to show weakness or vulnerability to the boys, especially emotions that clearly don’t matter to Harry. 

Louis claims he’s sore and has an early dinner, before Harry gets home and the boys thankfully let him. He’s fast asleep by 7pm. 

Harry comes home late, smelling of sex and looking disheveled, the first place he heads is to Louis room, he opens the door and just stands in the doorway, he watches Louis sleeping and it hurts. Harry fucked up with Louis, yelling at him like that was wrong but his feelings can’t get in the way, he will only end up hurting Louis and he can’t do that to such a precious, innocent boy. He loves him too much to hurt him.

Louis doesn’t stir and Harry eventually heads to bed, he has to make it up to Louis and hopefully things can go back to the way they were.

The next day Louis gets ready for school and heads downstairs, his knee is killing him but he doesn’t want to miss another day of school. He’s met with all the boys in the kitchen.

“Morning bud” Edward says 

“Morning” Louis half smiles as he goes to get a water from the fridge.

“What would you like to eat darling?” Scott asks.

“I’m not hungry and I’m late so I’m just going to go” Louis says.

“Are you sure you’re okay to head to school?” Drew asks.

“Yeah” Louis replies.

“Let me just get my keys and we can go” Harry says gently, he usually takes Louis to school.

“No it’s fine, Noah is coming to get me, he’s downstairs” Louis says 

That hits Harry hard, he’s fucked things with Louis. 

The boys look at each other 

“I can pick you up after school” Harry tries.

“It’s fine, I um...I’m going to soccer training” Louis says.

“You can’t play on your knee” Harry says pointedly.

“I’m not, I still have to support the team, Noah will drop me home” Louis says.

The boys don’t get a chance to answer before Louis is out the door without so much as a goodbye.

“That was weird” Scott says.

“Yeah, he’s mad at me” Harry says.

“Well hopefully you two can sort things out” Edward says, 

Harry nods and they get to heading in to work. Harry has a lot on his mind and hopes Louis can forgive him.

At school Louis tries to forget Harry and his problems, tries to focus on his friends and make it through the day. Everyone is doting on him and fussing over his sore knee. He’s used to it, being the youngest and growing up with the boys. 

It’s soccer training when Louis is watching everyone practise while he sits on the bench, coach asking him every two seconds if he’s warm enough. Louis is freezing but he won’t admit it, curling his blazer around him as best he can.

The boys are just finishing up when Rhys comes sauntering over to Louis, he’s all sweaty and has a slight smirk. Louis thinks he is cute but nothing compared to Harry. Rhys sits down next to Louis and has a drink of his drink bottle,

“How’s the knee?” He asks Louis kindly

“Yeah, okay thanks” Louis smiles shyly back.

Rhys smiles.

“I was wondering if you were free Friday night? Would love to take you out” Rhys says confidently and Louis is a little shocked.

He normally would have turned Rhys down but why not? Rhys is a nice guy and Louis knows he’s wanted to ask him out a while now.

“Um yeah, sure....um I just have to check with my brothers, but yeah I’d love too” Louis says back shyly.

“Gosh you’re cute” Rhys says and Louis blushes

“Here, give me your phone” Rhys asks and Louis does, Rhys programs his number in and calls himself from Louis phone.

“Just send me a text later with your answer” Rhys winks and Louis again, blushes.

“See you soon cutie” Rhys says and walks his way back to the lockers.

Louis watches Rhys go as Noah walks over smirking. 

“Get it Lou” He teases.

“Shut up” Louis whines.

“So you said yes to a date?” Noah asks.

“I have to check with the boys but he wants to take me out Friday” Louis says 

“So Rhys Butler is the one to actually get a date with the infamous Louis T” Noah says.

“OH my god, Shut it Noah” Louis laughs.

Louis isn’t oblivious to the attention he receives and the ogling eyes, the whispers of crushes behind his back. He’s never been interested before but he guesses if he’s going to get over Harry he has to start somewhere and Rhys seems nice. 

Noah chuckles and he and Louis get to leaving, the car ride is spent with Noah teasing Louis the entire way home.

When Louis reaches the penthouse, he sighs, he really doesn’t want to face the boys. The lift dings and Louis enters to the boys all sitting around the table for dinner.

“Hey kiddo” Drew announces happily.

“Hey” Louis half smiles.

“How was practise?” Scott asks 

“Good” Louis replies

“There’s dinner in the oven for you, made you your favourite” Harry says.

“Thanks, I’m not hungry I’m really tired... I’m just going to go to bed” Louis says.

The boys look at each other concerned.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Scott asks 

“Yeah I’m fine” Louis says and he heads upstairs 

The boys sigh as Louis walks off to his room.

“Somethings up with him” Scott says.

“He didn’t eat again, it’s not the first time, it won’t be happening again” Harry says.

“Go easy on him Haz” Drew says.

Harry sighs and gets up to start cleaning up dinner.

Louis has a shower and changes into his pjs, he then remembers he needs to ask the boys about going on a date with Rhys. He makes his way slowly downstairs, his knee still giving him some grief. He finds the boys all sitting in the lounge room together, watching TV.

“Scott?” Louis asks as he walks in.

Drew pauses the TV and the boys all look towards Louis. He’s so gorgeous and small in his navy pjs. Louis has always loved them and the boys have had to buy the same pair every year for him because he refuses to wear anything else. It’s no surprise Harry brought the first pair for him years ago. Harry still smiles when he sees Louis wear them. 

“Hey bud, what’s up” Scott asks 

“Do you need some more pain relief for your knee?” Edward asks 

“No, it’s okay....um” Louis says, he doesn’t know where to start, he’s never approached the boys about something like this. 

“Are you hungry, I can heat up dinner for you” Harry says 

“No.... thanks...um I was actually wondering if I can go out Friday night with a um...a friend” Louis asks trying to be subtle.

The boys look at each other 

“Like a...boy...friend?” Edward asks and Louis blushes.

Harry is absolutely fuming inside and stays silent.

“Maybe” Louis shrugs.

“As long as we meet him first, that’s fine kiddo” Drew says.

Louis nods relieved it didn’t take much convincing, the boys are always so overprotective 

“Your first date huh, that’s exciting” Edward then says smiling.

“Yeah, I guess.....thanks ” Louis says and then walks out of the room, the death stares from Harry not going unnoticed 

The boys watch him go and turn to one another 

“We all knew it was going to happen one day” Edward smiles

“Yeah, I’m surprised it’s taken this long actually” Drew says

“Well we didn’t have to say yes, god knows who this guy is, we should be vetting him, we always said we would” Harry says a little aggressively and the boys smirk at him.

“We know Haz and we will absolutely, but Louis is a smart kid and this is the first guy he’s ever dated, he’s got to be special in some sense” Scott says

“Well I already don’t like him and I don’t want Louis dating” Harry says 

“Well do something about that H” Scott winks at Harry who throws a pillow at Scott who laughs.

Harry doesn’t like this one single bit.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis is distant from the boys for the rest of the week, he doesn’t talk to them much, he avoids them and it doesn’t go unnoticed, but the boys understand there is tension between Harry and Louis and want to give Louis his space.

When Friday rolls around Louis is nervous, more so about introducing Rhys to the boys.

Louis showers and dresses in his black skinny jeans and a white button up that he rolls the sleeves of to his elbows. He leaves it untucked, he styles his hair in a quiff and when he ventures downstairs the boys smile at him. Harry is speechless as he looks to Louis. He is absolutely stunning and Harry’s words get stuck in his throat. 

“You look amazing Lou” Drew says smiling.

Louis blushes. 

There is then a knock on the door and Harry is quick to answer it, of course he’s cold, hard and intimidating, Louis knew this would happen though and it’s what he was worried about.

Once the introductions are over Louis tries to leave.

“If Louis isn’t home by 12 sharp we will be calling the police on you” Harry says as the boys walk Rhys and Louis to the door.

“Harry” Louis says frustratingly 

“I can end your night before it’s started Louis” Harry says intimidatingly.

“If we call your phone, you answer” Drew says pointedly 

“If you don’t answer after three rings we are coming to get you” Edward says.

“You break our trust even by a minute and this will be your one and only date” Scott says

Louis sighs.

“Completely understand, I will look after Louis and have him home by twelve” Rhys says smiling.

For being 18 Rhys seems to be taking this all on the chin and the boys don’t necessarily like it, there is an arrogance to Rhys that they don’t like.

“Alright can we go now, thanks” Louis says and they leave the apartment.

In the lift Rhys turns to Louis 

“Wow, overprotective much?” Rhys chuckles

“Yeah” Louis says embarrassed 

“Don’t worry I want a second date, so we will play by their rules” Rhys smirks and Louis half smiles. 

Back at the apartment Harry is fuming.

“I don’t like him, he’s not good for Louis” Harry says

“He’s a little arrogant I will admit but we need to give Louis the opportunity to figure that all out for himself” Drew says

“I hate this, I didn’t like him one bit and I nearly didn’t let them leave” Edward says

“Look, we vetted him, he’s clear and so is his family. If they aren’t home by midnight we will release our wrath on them, but let’s let Louis have some fun for once hey” Scott says.

The boys sigh but agree and they spend the next few hours watching the clock and waiting up for Louis.

Louis enters the apartment at 11:55 his date went well and Louis likes Rhys, he was a gentleman and they had fun. 

“How was your night” the boys all crowd Louis when he walks in.

“Good thanks...no thanks to you” Louis says

“Hey, that attitude won’t be accepted Louis” Harry says dominantly 

“You didn’t have to embarrass me you know, it’s like I’m 12” Louis says upset.

“We just want you safe Louis and as your older brothers that’s part of our job, to interrogate your dates” Scott says smiling slightly.

“Well I’m home with 5 minutes to spare” Louis says heatedly as he goes towards his room.

The boys just grateful he’s home and safe.

Louis is still distant from the boys over the next few weeks, he’s been seeing Rhys most Friday nights and things are going well, Louis thinks he’s a nice guy and Louis is having fun. The house has been a bit tense, but only really when Louis is in the room. Louis doesn’t want to fight with Harry though, If Harry isn’t interested in Louis, Louis can’t really hold it against him, it’s not Harry’s fault he doesn’t find him attractive. Louis doesn’t think it will ever go back to being the same but at least they are talking somewhat.

It’s lunchtime and Louis and his friends are in the cafeteria, Louis slowly munching on a few carrot sticks while the boys dig into their plates of food. Rhys then comes over to the table and leans down to whisper in Louis ear.

“Come eat with me” Rhys whispers and smirks as Louis gets up from the table. 

They get wolf whistles from their group and Louis blushes as Rhys leads him outside to one of the grassy trees near the fields. They sit down side by side.

“Now I have you all to myself” Rhys says sexily.

Louis half smiles, he’s still so nervous around Rhys.

“You’re so cute and innocent Lou” Rhys chuckles

“I am not” Louis defends 

“You are, I bet you’ve never even been kissed before me” Rhys laughs.

Louis squashes the uneasy feeling in his gut and shrugs, he’s not going to tell Rhys Harry was his first kiss. 

Rhys leans in then and kisses Louis, Louis responds but he can’t help comparing his kisses with Rhys to his one and only with Harry, they don’t and never will match up but Louis tries to enjoy it anyway.

They talk for a while and Rhys makes Louis laugh a little, it isn’t until a few of the football team come over to have a chat that Rhys turns funny.

“Hey Lou, come kick the ball with us” Cody says, he’s friends with both Rhys and Louis but he and Louis always kick the ball around together.

Louis is about to reply when Rhys answers for him

“Leave him Cody, he’s with me right now” Rhys says but there is anger in his tone. Louis looks back at Rhys curiously.

“Um...I” Louis starts. 

“It’s cool kid, how about before practise tomorrow, I would love to practise my volleys with you” Cody says.

“Yeah of course, sounds good” Louis says before Rhys can say anything.

“Cool, See you tomorrow kid” Cody says and he and his friend head off.

The bell rings and Louis gets up, as does Rhys. As Louis goes to move forward, his arm is grabbed by Rhys harshly. Louis turns and looks Rhys in the eyes.

“You’re mine Louis” he says and Louis sees the real anger behind his eyes. 

Louis tries to pry his arm away, Rhys is really hurting him.

“I’m driving you home, meet me in the carpark after school” Rhys says with venom and he lets Louis go and walks away.

Louis is a little shocked and he rubs his arm, it hurts. He doesn’t know if he wants to see Rhys this afternoon now.

Louis heads to class with a jumbled head, he’s so confused by Rhys’s behaviour, it came out of the blue and now Louis doesn’t know how to act around him.

After school Louis walks to the carpark, Rhys is waiting for him by his car and Louis walks over. Rhys doesn’t even acknowledge Louis and gets in the car, Louis doing the same. It’s tense as Rhys starts driving and Louis is so confused.

“Listen Louis, if we are going to be in a relationship and dating we need to get a few things straight, number one, you’re mine, you belong to me, there is no talking to other guys okay, I don’t share” Rhys says angrily.

“Look, Rhys..... Maybe this isn’t such a good idea” Louis says, he’s so uncomfortable and if Louis is being honest he doesn’t like Rhys that much and actually doesn’t want a relationship.

“You want to break up? Because I grabbed you, Jesus Louis I thought you were a man and could handle your shit” Rhys says shaking his head.

Louis doesn’t answer he just wants out of the car.

“Look, just give me another chance okay” Rhys says as they pull up to Louis apartment building.

“Look Rhys, I don’t know” Louis says shyly.

Before he realises what’s happening Rhys is slapping him firmly across the face, it stings like a bitch and Louis is completely taken aback. 

Louis just stares at Rhys who looks angry before he tries apologising over and over. 

Louis scurries as fast as he can out of the car, Rhys calling his name but he ignores it. His cheek is hurting badly and Louis tries to hold in his tears as he moves quickly through the lobby and to the penthouse lifts. He gets in and tries to calm his breathing down. 

By the time Louis is entering the penthouse he’s borderline panicking he dumps his bag and moves to the sink in the kitchen, no one is around which he’s thankful for but he also has no idea what to do. 

Louis grabs onto the sink and tries to steady his breathing. His supposed boyfriend just hit him, hard across the face then apologised like it was Louis fault.

Drew then enters the kitchen, he’s home early today, what he didn’t expect to see though, was Louis on the verge of a panic attack gripping the bench until his knuckles turn white.

“Louis? Kiddo?” Drew asks as he rushes to Louis.

Louis doesn’t answer and just tries to get himself under control.

“What happened bud, it’s okay, just breathe bud” Drew says as he tries to calm Louis down.

“Drew” Louis whispers as he tries to catch his breath.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you, come here” Drew says as he grabs Louis and holds him close.

Louis eventually begins to calm down, a few tears escape and Drew wipes them away gently, he then notices the purple and blue bruise that’s starting to form on Louis cheek.

“What happened, talk to me Louis, before I lose my shit and go kill someone for touching you” Drew says slightly angry.

Louis closes his eyes and breathes.

“I fell, on my way upstairs and I panicked” Louis says. Drew does not believe Louis in the absolutely slightest.

“That’s a lie, I’m your older brother Louis, don’t insult me by thinking I’m stupid enough to believe that shit” Drew says.

He is angry, why would Louis lie to him

“It’s true, just...it’s true, I’m going to my room” Louis says as he goes to rush off.

“Kid, talk to me, please, trust me to help you Louis” Drew says.

“I just told you what happened, just leave me alone....please” Louis says and he rushes off.

The last thing he needs is the boys on his back the boys finding out Rhys hit him, they will kill him or fuck him up pretty badly and Louis doesn’t want to think about that. He doesn’t want to show weakness either and Rhys obviously hit him for a reason, he was obviously being pathetic, Rhys was just trying to help him see that. 

Louis has a shower and changes into sweats and a tee, before he’s trying to push everything away and concentrate on his homework, knowing he’s going to have to face the boys soon and lie to their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

Drew calls Louis down for dinner at 6.

“I’m not hungry” Louis tries, he’s about to panic about confronting the boys.

“Doesn’t matter, get downstairs” Drew says and it’s an order Louis would usually always listen too.

“Drew, I’m fine please just let it go” Louis says.

“Louis, so help me god, get your butt downstairs before I drag you” Drew responds.

Louis holds back his tears and gets up, Drew rests his hand on Louis lower back as both comfort and incase Louis decides to try and run.

When they make it to the dining room the boys are all waiting to eat, takeout is on the table and they boys are all still in their suits, their shirts are untucked, ties and shoes are off and hair messy after a long day. They all have a beer each and are obviously waiting for Louis and Drew.

“Wholly shit Louis, what the fuck” Harry asks upset as soon as he sees Louis face. 

He gets up and rounds the table, gently lifting Louis chin to get a better look at Louis cheek.

“I’m fine” Louis whispers.

“Who did this to you” Harry asks angered.

“Look, fuck, just stop getting angry at me, I can handle my own shit, it was an accident okay, stop overreacting” Louis nearly yells.

“Overreacting...we’re overreacting because we care?” Scott says getting angry.

“And don’t speak to us like that thank you” Harry says.

“Just drop it” Louis says and he goes to leave the room.

Harry grabs him by the arm though, not letting him go and Louis hisses in response. Harry looks at the boys concerned before looking back to Louis and lifting his t-shirt up and revealing the bruise on his arm.

“If you don’t start talking and tell us the truth about these bruises you’re going to be in so much trouble Louis, starting with no Phone or TV privileges and no friends or football for a month” Harry says fiercely.

Tears prick Louis eyes.

“We just want to help you kiddo, what’s happened” Edward speaks up.

“Nothing, honestly.... I....skipped third period to go to the fields to play football with Noah and Cody and a few of the boys. I copped an elbow to the cheek and Max grabbed me too hard around the arm, we were playing and that’s it. I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want to get in trouble for skipping” Louis says, trying to sound believable.

It’s silent while the boys take in Louis story. 

Harry is death staring Louis and Louis knows Harry does not believe him one single bit.

The boys sigh.

“Fine, sit down and eat your dinner while we think of your punishment” Scott says.

Harry can think of one he’d like to give Louis, that’s for sure.

“Why am I being punished?” Louis asks 

“For skipping third period and lying to Drew about what happened” Edward says.

Louis huffs and tries to discreetly wipe the tear that’s fallen, he sits down but doesn’t make a move to eat. 

The boys eye him worriedly and Drew fills Louis plate up. Louis just plays with his food not hungry at all.

“So what do you think is a fair punishment Louis” Harry asks sternly.

“I don’t think I should have one” Louis says back 

“You don’t think skipping school and lying should result in a punishment?” Drew asks disbelieving 

“Can you please just give me a break this one time, please” Louis says and it’s vulnerable and choked and the boys are shocked.

“Louis, we punish you because it’s a fair consequence for your actions, it’s because we love you that we do it” Edward says.

“I’m not a little kid anymore okay, you can’t tell me you didn’t skip school” Louis says back upset.

He’s right, they all used to skip together and go off to smoke blunts and much worse than play football.

“If you think punishments will stop when you turn 18 you’ve got another thing coming. As long as you’re under our roof you will play by our rules and we are your guardians, protectors and we will do every single thing we possibly can to keep you safe, we don’t care how ‘little’ you are” Scott tells Louis firmly.

“No TV for a month and no going out with Noah for a month, that includes to and from school. I will go back to driving you” Harry states and Louis is about to protest.

“That’s an extremely lenient punishment Louis and you say a single word and I’ll make it worse” Harry says voice full of authority.

Louis shuts his mouth and goes back to playing with his food. 

“Eat Louis” Drew says.

“Please stop ordering me around, please” Louis says brokenly

“What’s gotten into you?” Edward asks.

“You know, for once, I’d really like you to say something like “oh Lou, glad you had fun, don’t get caught if you skip a lesson again, but don’t make a habit of it” or “we used to skip too, we got up to so much shit” it would be nice if you could be my brothers and not my parents it really sucks sometimes alright. I get it you have to be both but I really miss my brothers sometimes” Louis says and that hits the boys hard.

Louis gets up and no one stops him as they watch him walk out of the dining room and back to his room.

When Louis leaves they look at each other.

“He’s right, we used to do a lot worse guys” Drew says

“Yeah but he’s lying” Harry says.

“How do you know” Edward asks.

“Because I know Louis” Harry says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Well, we need to keep an eye on him, something has happened and we need to find out why he won’t open up to us” Scott says.

“I’m worried, he’s never not opened up before, I know we can be a little hard on him but nothings changed” Drew says.

“The anniversary of Mum and dad’s death is next month, he always acts out around this time, maybe we should be a little more understanding” Scott says.

“We can be understanding and still lay down the law” Harry says.

“We know Haz, just he might need a little more love right now” Edward says.

Harry sighs and the boys go back to eating, missing Louis loud chatter they haven’t heard in so long. 

......


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your support guys xx

The next morning Louis is a nervous wreck, he didn’t sleep much and he’s actually scared of going to school.

“You okay Lou?” Drew asks the next morning as Louis doesn’t touch his toast, his stomach in knots.

“Yeah, Fine, just a test today” Louis lies.

“Okay, well I’m sure you’ll do fine bud” Drew reassures

“Ready to go Lou?” Harry asks as he rushes in the kitchen, Scott and Edward on his tail.

“Yeah” Louis sighs.

“You haven’t eaten” Edward says pointing to the full plate of toast on the bench

“I’ll eat at school” Louis says.

The boys don’t push 

“I’ll pick you up after soccer today Okay” Harry says.

Louis nods.

“Also kiddo, our monthly work dinner Is this Friday, we will make an exception for you too see Rhys if you’d like” Scott says.

Once a month the boys have a “work” dinner, it’s really a dinner for the boys to get together with their subs or girlfriends that Louis doesn’t know about. 

Edward and Amy have hit it off and have been dating for two months and he wants to introduce her to the boys as his girlfriend. Harry is also bringing Jax home for the first time, to meet the boys. Scott has been dating Sammy, Amy’s work partner and Drew has had a girlfriend for over a year, Vanessa. The boys are all ready to have real relationships and to settle down, apart from Harry. 

Louis doesn’t know any of this though and assumes they have big execs over to the house to schmooze. 

“Um..sure” Louis says quietly 

Inside he’s freaking out, he doesn’t want to see Rhys alone on Friday but there is no way the boys will allow him to see Noah instead.

Louis is quiet most of the drive to school and Harry hates it. He hates Louis being so upset and distance from him. 

“Want to talk about anything Bub” Harry asks, hoping the nickname loosens Louis up and he lets Harry in. 

Louis looks to Harry and then back out the window, he really doesn’t want to talk to Harry about Rhys, especially since Harry rejected him and they haven’t even addressed that issue directly, they’ve just pretended it didn’t happen. 

Louis doesn’t want Harry to think he’s useless and pathetic, that he can’t hold down a boyfriend. Louis is also frustrated, Harry expects him to talk to him when Harry can’t even respect him enough to do the same.

“It’s fine, unless you want to talk about getting each other off and pretending it never happened” Louis’s says bravely. 

Harry is completely taken back, he splutters and doesn’t even know what to say. He’s shocked. Luckily they pull up to school.

“Saved by the bell” Louis says sassily.

“Louis” Harry tries.

“Forget it Haz, See you after training” Louis says sighing as he gets out of the car.

Harry doesn’t leave and instead watches Louis make his way to his group of friends. Harry can’t believe Louis brought that up, can’t believe he was brave enough to be so sassy in front of Harry. It’s true though, Harry knows they haven’t discussed it and Harry feels so awful, he thought for Louis sake it was best to try and avoid the situation. 

Harry watches as people dote all over Louis, ruffling his hair and smiling and laughing with him. Louis is the light in everyone’s life and lights up a room as soon as he enters, Harry is besotted with him and loves him to death, he can’t get these feelings to stop and it’s absolutely frustrating the hell out of Harry. 

Harry watches as Rhys then walks over to Louis and his group, Harry hates Rhys with everything in him, he also notices Robbie shift, the one who hurt Louis knee is with Rhys. If Harry could get away with it he would murder those two shit heads. Louis seems to go pale and tense up when Rhys puts his arm around Louis, Harry senses something is off but he gets beeped out of the drop off line and leaves the school ground with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. 

“Did you tell anyone about yesterday? Your brothers?” Rhys asks Louis as his grip around Louis waist tightens. 

“Ah....um,,no” Louis says shakily.

“Good boy” Rhys says and it sends shivers down Louis spine, Rhys sounds evil, not like when Harry calls him a good boy.

“Look Lou, I like you but sometimes you do need to be put in your place and told how to act, you should be grateful that I’m willing to help you be a better person and boyfriend” Rhys says.

Louis looks him in the eyes and Louis sees how serious he is, maybe Rhys is right, maybe he isn’t a good boyfriend, maybe he does need help. Harry obviously doesn’t want him for a reason and Rhys wants to help him become better.

“Okay.. thanks” Louis says shyly.

“Of course babe” Rhys says,

The day goes on slowly and Rhys is by Louis side for most of it, his touch is rougher and his possessiveness makes Louis really uncomfortable, he doesn’t want to be near Rhys, but he keeps reminding himself that Rhys is helping him. Rhys does physically hurt him a few times, slight pushes and grabbing Louis to hard but Louis takes it, deserves it, at least that’s what Rhys tells him and even after half a day of Rhys being like he is towards Louis, he’s starting to believe him.

Harry is waiting for Louis when he finishes practise and doesn’t take his eyes off Louis when Rhys kisses him goodbye, Harry notices the possessive way Rhys touches Louis, the jealousy behind his eyes, the way he grabs at Louis. It doesn’t sit right with Harry and he refuses to believe Louis is happy with Rhys. 

Rhys watches Louis hungrily as he walks to Harry’s car.

“You tapped him yet Rhys” Robbie asks slyly 

Rhys laughs 

“Not yet, he’s a tough nut to crack but I will, I’ll get him. He just needs me to persuade him a little first, you know what I mean” Rhys smirks.

“Well, you’re a lucky one, I’d love to tap that arse, he’s fucking gorgeous” Max says 

“That he is boys, you never know I may share him” Rhys laughs and the boys laugh with him, Louis oblivious to their piercing eyes on him and the laughter behind his back. Harry, although can’t hear what’s being said, knows Rhys is a dick and Louis is nothing more than a possession to him.

“Hey bub” Harry greets Louis as he slips in the car.

Harry can instantly tell something is off with Louis, his eyes are glistening and Harry’s heart breaks. 

“Hey” Louis says quietly as he puts his seatbelt on.

“How was school?” Harry asks.

“Fine” Louis says and resumes his position of looking out the window, 

Harry really misses how things were between he and Louis, misses their talks and laughing together, Harry misses Louis laugh and being the cause for it.

“So How’s Rhys going?” Harry says trying to sound nonchalant 

“Fine, he’s fine” Louis says quickly.

“Are you happy?” Harry asks.

And that gets Louis angry.

“Why do you care” Louis says upset.

“Of course I care, why wouldn’t I care if you were happy or not, especially in a relationship” Harry says back angrily.

“It’s none of your business and my relationships don’t concern you” Louis says.

“Well actually they do” Harry says.

Louis is about to respond with a snarky response when he remembers Rhys words, how Rhys is trying to help him be a better person and boyfriend. Rhys says he talks back to much and he shouldn’t argue with authority figures as it’s disrespectful. Louis closes his eyes and tries to hold his tears back. Rhys is right and Harry probably hates him because he doesn’t listen and doesn’t respect the boys and their rules. 

Louis sighs and changes his attitude.

“He’s fine and I’m happy thanks for asking” Louis says quietly.

Harry looks to Louis confused, he’s glad Louis isn’t still yelling at him but this is so unlike Louis....the submissive side, Harry thought we would like it but it isn’t Louis and Harry is very confused. 

“Are you two like...like...having sex” Harry asks and it’s so awkward. 

Louis closes his eyes to try and not respond angrily.

“Harry I don’t want to talk about this with you...please” Louis says begging in his tone.

“I just want you safe and protected, that’s all” Harry says quietly.

“No Harry I’m not having sex” Louis says and Harry visibly relaxes. 

They pull up to the penthouse and they park the car. Both boys get out and head towards the lift. Harry goes to lead Louis inside and doesn’t miss the visible flinch from Louis as he touches his lower back.. Harry doesn’t mention it but makes a mental note.

The boys are placing out dinner when the lift doors open, 

“Hey kid, how was practise” Edward asks as he and Harry walk in.

“Fine” Louis says.

“Why don’t you go wash your hands, dinner is done” Scott says as he kisses Louis on the head and places the last plate on the table.

The boys are all in sweats and T-shirts, Harry takes his coat off and drapes in over the kitchen stools, eying Louis carefully,

“I’m not hungry” Louis says.

“Okay, Lou, I’m sorry but that’s not an excuse anymore, this not eating thing is stoping right this second Go wash up now” Scott says voice full of authority.

Louis stares at Scott wanting to talk back but Rhys’s comments keep going through his head. 

Louis doesn’t argue just leaves the room to head to the bathroom and wash up.

Scott looks to Harry who shrugs back.

“No idea what’s going on, he won’t open up, he did tell me he and Rhys aren’t sexually active which is a relief, other than that though, I’ve got no clue” Harry sighs as he sits down at the table.

“I don’t know why all of a sudden he would stop eating” Drew says as he hands Harry and the boys a beer and takes his seat next to Harry.

“Maybe he’s stressed about school” Edward says. As he and Scott take their seats, Scott at the head of the table and Edward to his left. 

Before the boys can respond Louis comes back in and sits next to Edward, opposite Harry. He keeps his head down and doesn’t say a word. 

The boys start serving up dinner, it’s chicken pasta and smells and looks delicious. Louis puts two small spoonfuls on his plate, Harry then grabs the spoon and puts another two big spoonfuls on without another word. 

Tears prick Louis eyes, he’s not not eating on purpose he’s just not hungry.

They boys eye Louis carefully and get to eating and the usual banter around the table, minus Louis. Louis just can’t take his mind off Rhys and his shoulder is actually really sore after Rhys hurt him today. And his body aches after practise, along with his knee. He just wants to go to bed. 

“So Lou, did you organise to hang out with Rhys on Friday?” Edward asks.

Louis tenses and looks towards Edward.

“Um, can I hang out with Noah instead” Louis asks. 

The boys look at one another

“Are you and Rhys, did you break up?” Drew asks carefully.

“Um like, yeah maybe, I’m just....I don’t really want a boyfriend right now” Louis says. 

He needs to break up with Rhys, needs to do something, being alone with Rhys makes him feel physically sick.

The boys are concerned at Louis reaction, Louis seems scared for some reason and the boys agree he can hang out with Noah instead.

“Just this once okay, you are still grounded” Harry says pointedly,

Louis nods, relieved the boys agreed.

Louis finishes about three mouthfuls before he heads upstairs, he takes out his phone and arranges to see Noah on Friday. He then also, sends a message to Rhys, he may be a chicken breaking up with Rhys over message but he just can’t face him.

“I think we should break it off Rhys, I’m not looking for anything serious right now” Louis sends it before he can think twice about it.

He receives a message back instantly.

“Big mistake Louis” it says.

Louis swallows hard, at least Rhys didn’t try to get him to change his mind. 

Louis has a shower, gets changed for bed and tries to sleep, he’s nervous about facing Rhys tomorrow but he feels a lot better now that he’s broken things off.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day at school, Rhys doesn’t show up and Louis is so thankful, he sees Robby Shift smirking at him a lot but Louis tries to ignore it all. He’s just so thankful to be free of Rhys, even if it’s just for a day. 

Louis is so popular at school and his friends have all noticed he’s been distant since he has been with Rhys, they all seem really happy when he tells them they are no longer together, especially Noah who hated seeing his best friend so distant. Louis hasn’t told anyone about how Rhys treated him he really wouldn’t even know where to start. 

Harry is also in a much better mood Come morning, knowing Louis isn’t with Rhys anymore has him relaxing and thankful, everyone can tell the tension in the house has somewhat eased. 

As the Friday night dinner approaches Louis and Noah start to make plans, they plan to head out for pizza then head back to Noah’s for movies. Louis is actually really excited to hang out with Noah, it’s been ages and he needs some one on one time with his best friend.

Louis and Noah end up having a great Friday afternoon, Louis feels more like himself than he has in a while. Noah doesn’t ask to much about Rhys, he knows it’s not something Louis really wants to talk about and he’s actually glad Louis is free from Rhys, Rhys seemed to become a jerk and Noah could tell Louis wasn’t happy and he hated seeing his best friend like that.

“Ready to go Lou?” Noah smiles as they finish getting changed and get ready to head to dinner.

“I’m so looking forward to a pizza right now” Louis says smiling,

“Me too” Noah agrees as they head out.

It’s getting cold out but Louis doesn’t take his jacket, he’s just in his black skinny jeans and olive green sweater. He figures they will be inside for most of the night anyway.

Noah drives them to the pizza place, they take their orders and sit at the booth. They talk and laugh and Louis relaxes more than he has in a while.

Just before their pizza arrives, Louis heads to the bathroom. 

When he gets to the bathroom, Louis does his business and then comes out of the stall, he washes his hands and is about to leave when Rhys and Robbie show up.

“Out on a date are we?” Rhys says as he stares Louis down angrily.

Louis is confused, Noah is straight and everyone knows it.

“No, Noah and I are friends” Louis says.

Rhys smirks then looks to Robbie, Robbie smirks back and then goes to the door he stands just outside the door and keeps watch while Rhys approaches Louis. 

“I told you it was a bad idea to break up with me and that you’d regret it didn’t I” Rhys says seriously.

“I...um” Louis says, he’s scared of Rhys and what he will do to him.

“This is for your own good Louis, you need to learn respect and to know who’s right and who’s in charge” Rhys snarls.

Louis breathing picks up and Rhys doesn’t hesitate before he lays in to Louis, punching him hard in the ribs and stomach over and over until Louis is on the floor. Rhys kicks Louis a few times and Louis whimpers, not wanting to show weakness, Rhys is so much bigger than him though and Louis tries to fight back, only to be overtaken. 

When Rhys is finished he stands up, Louis is in so much pain he can hardly move. 

“You’re mine Louis and I’ll keep teaching you lessons until you realise” Rhys says and then he is out the bathroom door, leaving Louis alone on the floor. 

Tears prick Louis eyes, his breathing is irregular as he tries to pull himself together. He manages to stand up and holds onto the sink for balance. Thankfully Rhys didn’t hurt Louis in any places physically seen. 

Louis pulls himself together as best he can and heads back out to the restaurant, trying not to give in to his pain and look hurt.

When he rounds the corner though, he sees the whole football team including Rhys and Robbie sitting with Noah, they are all laughing together. Louis forgot this is their usual hangout on a Friday night.

“Lou! There you are, the guys are going to join us is that okay?” Noah asks happily as all the boys greet Louis, Rhys and Robbie smirking at him subtly.

“Yeah sure” Louis says. 

The table goes back to chattering and Louis sits in next to Noah.

“Are you okay?” Noah asks, Louis doesn’t look right to him.

“I’m actually not feeling the best, do you mind if I bail?” Louis asks quietly

“Are you okay? I’ll drive you home” Noah says

“No no I’m fine, it’s only a ten minute walk home you stay, enjoy your night with the guys” Louis says smiling slightly

Noah looks at Louis carefully before he nods his head.

“Okay, if you’re sure. I know you don’t really want to be around Rhys right now and that’s fine” Noah smiles slightly.

“Yeah, I’m just going to go quietly, Just slip out, cover for me if they ask?” Louis asks Noah

“Of course” Noah smiles

Louis nods and he manages to slip out of the restaurant unnoticed and begins his walk home. It’s cold out and slow going, Louis thinks he must have a busted rib or something he’s in so much pain.

It starts to rain halfway home and Louis wants to cry, his luck can’t get worse than this. That is until he makes it home, gets in the lift, reaches the penthouse floor and the doors open to the boys and four other people he’s never seen before. 

He walks in and stops in his tracks when everyone stares at him, Louis forgot his brothers had their meeting tonight, although, as he takes a look around the room he notices that the boys aren’t having a business meeting. Edward has Amy the ambulance officer on his lap, Scott is holding hands with Amy’s work partner Sammy, Drew has a girl Louis never met before in his arms and Harry, his Harry has his arm around a guy.

Louis realises he’s walked in on some sort of date night and seeing Harry’s arms around someone else breaks his heart.

“Louis?” Scott asks carefully.

“Um sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your night” Louis says.

“Are you okay kiddo?” Drew asks as he and Scott walk over to Louis

“You’re soaking darling” Harry says as he too walks over.

Louis notices the guy Harry is with glares straight at him when Harry calls him darling.

“I’m fine” Louis says

“What’s happened, We thought you were with Noah” Edward asks as he comes over too.

“I was, we...I just wanted to come home, I’m going to my room sorry for ruining your night” Louis says as he dodges the boys and goes to leave

“Louis, wait, we can explain all this” Drew says

Louis turns around and faces the boys 

“It’s pretty self explanatory Drew, see you in the morning” Louis says as he turns to leave. 

The boys sigh as they watch Louis go.

“Umm is he okay?” Amy asks concerned 

The boys look at each other 

“Who was that?” Jax asks and Harry notices the tone in his voice

“Louis, our little brother” Edward says with a defensive tone, Edward doesn’t like Jax one bit and neither do the rest of the boys for that matter he’s arrogant and not someone they want Harry with.

“Brother? He looked at you like he was more than a brother Harry” Jax says to Harry.

“Alright enough, I think we should call it a night” Harry says directly to Jax

“Yeah, we will leave you boys too it. Go look after Louis” Vanessa, Drew’s girlfriend says smiling.

“Thanks ness” Drew says as they kiss 

“Scotty, he looked like he was limping a little, do you want me to check on him?” Sammy asks

The boys look at Sammy concerned 

“Um, no, it’s okay, we will check on him and if he needs looking at we can take him in, you don’t have to do that” Scott says kissing Sammy on the head.

“I don’t mind it’s our job” Sammy says

“Does Louis not know about us?” Amy then asks, it didn’t go unnoticed that Louis had no idea about anything.

The boys sigh.

“No....we just wanted to protect him, didn’t want him getting attached to anyone else, we didn’t want him to get hurt but that was probably the wrong thing to do” Edward says.

“Yeah, I guess he’s old enough now to know who we date” Drew says

“Why don’t we do this again, tomorrow night? Nothing formal just pizza and you can all meet Louis properly” Scott suggests 

The girls all chorus their excited yes’s and Jax looks to Harry

None of the girls know Jax is Harry’s submissive and he gave Jax a talking too before the dinner, explaining the situation. Jax doesn’t have to submit to Harry tonight and Harry isn’t liking his attitude one bit. 

“Can you make it Jax?” Amy asks

“Yeah definitely, I’ll be here” he says smirking.

They all say their good nights and after everyone leaves it’s quiet while they clean up. Harry saw the look on Louis face when he noticed Jax and it broke his heart, he feels so guilty.

“We should go check on him” Scott says

The boys all nod and they head upstairs to Louis room.

They find him freshly showered lying on his bed in sweats and a jumper, socks on his feet he’s shivering a little but just looking towards there ceiling 

“Hey bud, can we come in and have a chat” Scott says as the boys gather in his doorway.

Louis sighs, he’s in pain and his side is aching like crazy, he sits up slowly and the boys notice the wince but don’t say anything.

“What about?” Louis asks, he just wants to go to sleep.

“Tonight, we would like to explain” Drew says as they all sit on the end of Louis bed facing him.

“Like I said it’s pretty self explanatory, I understand you don’t want me around and embarrassing you when you’re on a date” Louis says trying to sound nonchalant, inside he’s actually really hurt, his brothers don’t want him around and it hits hard.

“No kid, that’s not it at all, we just wanted to protect you, to keep you from getting hurt and we see that now you’re old enough to understand things a bit better” Scott says.

“How were you protecting me by keeping your lives seperate from me?” Louis asks

“We didn’t want you getting attached to any of our girlfriends, incase it didn’t work out and they left and you were already smitten, it would be like losing someone close to you...again” Edward says 

“Look, I appreciate that and I understand but I’m not 8 anymore, I know you guys date people, I know you have relationships. But to come home tonight and see you all laughing and having fun without me, just made me realise how much of a burden I really am to you guys. It hurt that I wasn’t included but then I thought about it and it makes sense that you don’t want me around” Louis says.

“That’s not true Louis, we just wanted to protect you, honestly. We love you so much and miss having you around you’ve been distant lately and we’re sorry if it’s our fault” Edward says.

Louis doesn’t want to get into everything right now, he’s just over it all and wants to go to sleep, hopefully his pain will be gone tomorrow.

“What happened tonight, why did you leave Noah’s?” Harry then asks he’s watching Louis closely and noticed something isn’t right, he looks pale and is fidgety like he’s in pain. 

Louis looks at Harry in the eyes, and Harry feels the pain, he sees how much pain is behind Louis eyes and he knows he’s part of the cause, the last thing Harry wanted was Louis to see him with Jax, Jax is nothing to Harry compared to Louis and he needs Louis to know that. Harry needs to know what went on tonight first though and why Louis might be hurt. 

Louis fidgets with his jumper sleeves and looks away from the boys 

“Did you get in a fight?” Drew asks carefully

“No, nothing like that I just... we went to dinner and the football team showed up and Rhys was there and I didn’t want to be there okay I just wanted to come home” Louis says defensively 

“Okay bud, that’s fine, you’re not in trouble we just want to make sure you’re okay” Scott says 

“I’m fine, I’m just tired, I want to go to bed” Louis says, he doesn’t look any of the boys in the eyes.

“Okay, sure kiddo” Edward says as the boys all start to get up.

“We’ve invited everyone back tomorrow night for pizza Lou, we would like to introduce you to our partners if you’re okay with that. We are all pretty serious now and we want you to be part of that side of our lives” Scott says carefully.

“You didn’t have to do that, really” Louis says

“We know, but we want to” Edward says.

Louis nods and the boys kiss Louis goodnight and go to leave, apart from Harry.

When the boys are gone Louis turns to Harry who’s sitting facing Louis, they just stare at each other before Louis looks down at his hands.

“What’s his name?” Louis asks quietly 

Harry sighs

“Jax” he says softly 

Louis nods, he realises this guy is who Harry left him for, who Harry wanted to be with over Louis

“I’m tired Harry” Louis says trying to hold his tears back

“Sweetheart” Harry starts 

“Please, this is already hard enough Harry, please” Louis says quietly 

Harry closes his eyes and breathes deeply, he is the biggest jerk on the planet and never wanted to hurt Louis like this.

“you’re always going to come first Louis, please, I need you to know that” Harry says 

Louis meets his eyes and Harry can see his tears

“Don’t say things like that Harry, that makes it hurt so much worse when it ends up being not true” Louis says.

He moves off the bed and winces as he pulls his covers back about to hop into bed.

“Are you hurt?” Harry asks concerned as he’s up next to Louis in a second 

“Physically or emotionally?” Louis asks 

“Darling” Harry says

“I’m fine Harry please, just leave me alone” Louis says and Harry sighs.

He kisses Louis on the head and leaves the room.

“I love you darling, have a good sleep, you know where I am if you need me” Harry says and then he is out the door.

Louis climbs into bed and cries himself to sleep, everything seems to be crumbling around him and he doesn’t know how to handle it all.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Louis wakes with a fever and runny nose, he sleeps well past noon and skips breakfast and lunch. The boys check on him every now and then and Louis doesn’t even stir.

He ventures downstairs at 6pm, he’s had a shower and changed into comfy navy sweats and a white tee. His side still hurts and there’s a huge purple bruise on his torso that was quite scary to look at in the mirror. 

He reaches the kitchen and sees the boys all standing around, a drink each in their hands and their girlfriends laughing and joking around. Jax is there too and they are all eating some chips a dip, gossiping. The boys all look truly happy and in love. Even Harry has a smile on his face and as much as it pains Louis, he’s happy They are all so happy.

“Kiddo, we were just coming to get you” Edward smiles and Louis smiles back at his excitement.

The boys introduce Louis to the girls and Louis absolutely loves them instantly. Jax shakes his hand intimidatingly and harshly but Louis just smiles at him, they are never going to be friends and Harry will just have to deal with that.

“You’re a bit warm Lou, are you feeling okay?” Sammy asks after she hugs Louis in greeting.

“Oh I’m fine, just a bit of a cold I think” Louis says 

“Lou, we should get you some medicine, you look awful” Harry says concerned

“I’m sure he’s fine Harry” Jax says rolling his eyes 

“Yeah Harry I’m fine, don’t worry about me” Louis says. He then goes to the fridge to grab out a water.

“The pizza should be here in about 10 mins Lou we were going to put in a movie” Drew says

“Sure, sounds good” Louis half smiles.

“So Louis, hows the knee?” Amy asks.

“Yeah, it’s much better thanks” Louis smiles 

“Well just be careful when you play now, you have a higher chance of dislocating you’re knee again” Sammy says.

“We didn’t know that, should he still be playing?” Edward asks concerned.

“Yeah he just needs to be careful, a knee guard might help” Sammy says.

“That’s a good idea, we will go get you one before next weeks game” Drew says

Louis doesn’t have time to answer before Jax is speaking up

“So Louis, you play football?” Jax asks 

Louis looks to Harry who’s looking back at him fondly before looking at Jax and responding 

“Yeah, just for school” Louis says

“What grade are you in?” Jax asks

“I’m a senior, finish this year” Louis says

“And what do you plan to do then? Or are you not planning to work knowing you don’t have to” Jax asks with a hint of venom. 

Vanessa coughs uncomfortably and the room seems to silence at Jax’s comment

“Louis actually has a football scholarship waiting for him at London university” Harry says defensively.

“Ohh so you’re that good then” Jax says 

Louis shrugs

“So modest kiddo, we would love to come and watch you play one weekend” Vanessa speaks up.

“That’s a great idea” Sammy says 

“Yeah, we would love to” Amy adds smiling

“Well that’s settled then we can arrange a time, wait until you see him on the field” Edward says proudly

Louis blushes and the doorbell rings

“That’s the pizza, why don’t you all go sit in the lounge and I’ll bring it in” Scott says.

Everyone grabs their drinks and heads to the lounge,

“I’ll be right in okay” Harry turns to say to Jax

Jax looks at Louis who’s still in the kitchen then back at Harry 

“Don’t take too long, I’m cold without you” Jax says 

Harry smiles and Jax wonders into the lounge eyeing Louis as he goes

Harry then turns to Louis 

“I don’t think he likes me very much” Louis says 

“Oh I wouldn’t worry about him” Harry says 

Louis is confused by that, he thinks Harry doesn’t care that his boyfriend hates him.

“You do look sick Lou, can you take something for me” Harry asks as he grabs some cold and flu tablets down from the cupboard.

“I’m fine” Louis tries to protest.

“Please, for me” Harry says smirking slightly 

Louis rolls his eyes and takes the tablets 

“Want to come snuggle” Harry asks, Louis and Harry always snuggle when they watch a movie all together. 

Louis looks behind Harry to see Jax staring at him evilly 

“I think your boyfriend will have a problem with that Harry” Louis says as he goes to walk past Harry 

Harry wants to desperately say that Jax isn’t his boyfriend, he wants to tell Louis the truth but he can’t so he just nods slightly.

Scott then walks back in with the pizzas and they all head to the lounge.  
A movie is put on and Louis finds himself between Harry and Scott on the couch. Jax leaning on Harry and Sammy on Scott snuggling. 

Louis sighs as he sits alone between them feeling so out of place. He doesn’t eat much and he ends up falling asleep on Scott half way through the movie. Harry so desperately wanting him to have fallen asleep against him.

“He’s adorable Scotty” Sammy says when the movie is finished and they are all getting ready to leave, Louis is out to the world.

“He’s the light of our life, honestly he means everything to all of us” Scott says.

“You know, it’s nice to know the real you, not what the tabloids say, if they could see you guys now” Amy says smiling.

The boys chuckle.

“Well we are only nice to the people we are close too so don’t go running to the tabloids to tell them” Drew laughs

The girls chuckle and they all decide to call it a night and to say their good nights, Jax though is causing Harry grief 

“Why can’t I stay over Harry” Jax says as they have a quiet argument so no one else can hear.

“I don’t know how many times we need to go over this Jax, we don’t have that type of relationship and you’re being really disrespectful right now” Harry says voice full of authority.

“It’s because of him isn’t it” Jax says referring to Louis 

“His name is Louis and yes, we don’t allow partners to stay over because of Louis, now I suggest you drop the attitude because you’re going the right way for a punishment” Harry says

“This is all his fault, it’s so unfair” Jax says and he storms off and out of the apartment 

Harry though, is relieved and doesn’t seem to care. He ends up carrying Louis up into bed and trying to resist the urge to cuddle him all night.


	10. Chapter 10

Louis wakes at exactly 12:03am it has happened on this day every single year since he was eight years old. The anniversary of his parents death always hits him hard, he’s sweating and although he has a bad cold and a fever, he knows it’s from the nightmare he just had. Every single year the same nightmare occurs. 

Louis was in the car when he and his parents were hit head on by a drunk driver. His parents died instantly and so did the drunk driver. Louis though managed to escape the crash unscathed, slight cuts and bruises. He remembers it all vividly though and the feeling of being alone, the deathly silence straight after it all happened then his screams of terror at seeing all the blood and his parents. 

The boys are always there for him and helped him through the first year of nightmares every single night. Now he only ever suffers them on this exact day every year. Usually Louis would rush to Harry’s room but this year he doesn’t want to, doesn’t want to burden Harry or get too close to him.

Louis gets up and goes straight to Scott’s room, it’s dark and Scott is fast asleep. Louis walks over to Scott’s side of the bed

“Scotty” he says, his voice choked, chest heaving from gasping for air.

Scott wakes instantly

“Lou, come here buddy it’s okay” Scott says gently as he sits up. 

Scott leans against the headboard in only his sweats and no shirt, he brings Louis over him so he’s straddling him and cups the back of his head as he holds him close.

“Scott” Louis crumbles.

“It’s okay kiddo I’m here, let go I’ve got you, I will always keep you safe” Scott says 

And that’s all it takes for Louis to let go, having Scott so close and his comforting smell helps Louis but he misses Harry’s arms 

“Shhhh it’s all okay sweetheart” Scott reassures.

Drew, Edward and Harry all wake to the commotion and wander into Scott’s room they were all expecting this but Harry was expecting Louis in his arms. 

“Lou, kiddo it’s all okay, just relax” Drew says as he sits next to Scott on the bed and rubs Louis back.

“It’s all my fault” Louis hiccups.

“No angel” 

“It’s not your fault”

“It’s all alright kiddo”

The boys chorus.

Louis is getting more and more upset though and won’t settle down

“He’s warm” Scott says to the boys.

“I’ll go get him some medicine” Edward says

“Lou, sweetheart, we need you to ty and calm down okay. It’s going to be alright, we’re all here okay” Scott says reassuringly.

Louis is just so upset though and everything he’s been dealing with has emotionally taken it’s toll and he’s just beside himself, the images of his parents keep replaying and it’s just too much.

“Harry” Scott says desperately.

He’s worried, Louis isn’t calming down and they boys have always relied on Harry for that.

“He came to you Scotty, I don’t think he wants me” Harry says defeated.

“I think he thinks you don’t want him Haz” Drew says 

“He needs you Haz” Scott says

Harry so desperately wanted to hear that and he approaches the bed 

“Lou darling” Harry says gently.

Before he knows what’s happening Louis is launching for him and the weight of the world seems to lift off his shoulders, having Louis in his arms and relying on him is everything.

“Ohhh darling, it’s all okay now, I’m here just relax” Harry sooths

Louis slowly begins to calm down in Harry’s arms and the boys are all relieved 

Edward comes back into the room with medicine for Louis and they manage to get Louis to take it before he’s completely out cold cuddled in Harry’s arms.

“I’ll take him to back to bed” Harry says

“You’ll stay with him?” Drew asks 

“Of course, I’ll look after him” Harry says and the boys know it’s true. They smile at Harry as he leaves the room.

Harry ends up taking Louis back to his own room, tucking him under the covers and holding on to him tightly as he falls back to sleep.

......

Louis wakes in Harry’s arms, he feels sick with a sore throat and his side aches, he realises he’s in Harry’s room, in his arms and as much as he knows for his emotions and sanity that he needs to leave he doesn’t want to. Harry’s arms have always felt like home.

“Hey there sleepyhead” Harry says as he runs his fingers through Louis hair. Harry is spooning Louis from behind and Louis rolls over to look at Harry in the eyes

Louis eyes are still red rimmed and he looks sick but still the most beautiful thing Harry has ever seen. Harry smiles at Louis 

“Morning” Louis croaks.

“It’s actually afternoon darling, you’ve been asleep most of the day” Harry says casually.

“I’m sorry” Louis says as he goes to sit up

“Don’t be, you’re not well and you went through a lot last night” Harry says.

“I’m sorry it still happens” Louis says looking down at his hands.

“Don’t you ever apologise for that Louis. You are never to apologise for how you feel. What you went through was traumatic and I’m sorry the boys and I can’t take it away from you and fix it but you know we are here, that I’m here for you always” Harry says with conviction.

Tears build behind Louis eyes but he doesn’t let them fall. 

“I hate Jax” Louis says quietly and Harry can’t help the small chuckle

“I hate Rhys” Harry says seriously 

“Rhys isn’t my boyfriend” Louis says

Harry really wants to tell louis that Jax isn’t his boyfriend either, just his submissive, that there are no feelings involved. 

“Listen Lou” Harry starts.

“I know Haz, it’s okay I just don’t want him to take you away from me, I don’t want you to leave me” Louis says with Ernst 

“Darling, never, I’m never going to leave you. Listen... there’s some things I need to work through, some things I need some time to figure out, can you just give me some time. Please” Harry says 

Louis looks at him and sees he is battling with something. Louis nods 

“I just want you to be happy Harry and....it’s okay if it’s not with me” Louis says 

Harry brings Louis in close and kisses his head.

“You are my happiness Louis” Harry says in a whisper Louis hardly hears it.

Scott, Drew and Edward then Knock on Harry’s door interrupting their moment. 

“Come in” Harry says and the boys enter, 

“How you feeling kiddo?” Scott asks as they all sit around the bed.

“I’m okay, I’m sorry....again” Louis says sighing

“Lou, if we could take your pain away we would, don’t ever apologise, please” Drew says sincerely 

“We can’t even begin to imagine what you went through bud” Edward 

Louis sighs

“I don’t understand why it happens at the exact time every year and why it’s so vivid, the nightmare is literally like I’m there again. I can even smell the gasoline before the car exploded, I can still remember the fire fighters face when he pulled me from the car and I can still feel the heat of the explosion even though I was in the ambulance. It’s so real” Louis says as he runs his hands over his face.

“Sweetheart I’m so sorry, if you need to speak to Kimberly again we can organise it” Edward says referring to Louis old psychologist he saw after the accident.

Louis shakes his head

“No, it’s fine, I’m fine it only happens once a year I can learn to deal with it” Louis says

“You shouldn't have to learn to deal with it Lou” Scott says concerned

“I’m fine, I’m going to have a shower” Louis says as he climbs over the boys.

When he’s climbing over Scott though Scott has hold of Louis around the chest helping him off the bed when Louis shirt rides up.

“Louis, what the hell” Scott asks as he grabs Louis and stops him from moving off the bed. 

Louis tries to pull his shirt down over his side but it’s too late, Scott holds him tightly and his whole side with the huge purple bruise on him is exposed.

“What happened Louis, Jesus” Drew asks as he makes his way over to Louis to get a better look.

“Nothing it’s nothing” Louis says as he tries to wiggle free.

“Be still” Harry commands sternly and Louis instantly stills

“It’s bad Lou” Scott says as he runs his hand over The bruise

Edward reaches out to check Louis temperature and he’s still burning up.

“He still has a fever we need to get that checked” Edward says worriedly 

“I’ll call Sammy over, she can look take a look at it” Scott says

“No, it’s fine honestly please let me up” Louis says squirming 

Scott finally lets Louis up.

“How did this happen?” Harry asks 

“I....it....I fell” Louis says 

“Is this why you came home on Friday? That’s why you’ve been sore” Edward says in realisation 

“Did Noah do this to you” Drew asks and his voice is angry.

“No, Noah didn’t touch me, I promise it wasn’t him” Louis says panicked.

“But it was someone” Scott says

“Please leave it” Louis says desperately

“Louis, if someone has hurt you, you need to tell us” Edward says.

“I fell okay” Louis says and he leaves the room abruptly.

“I’m calling Sammy” Scott says 

The boys agree and they go to change too, hoping Louis is okay and Sammy can get to the bottom of what happened.


	11. Chapter 11

Sammy and Amy arrive an hour later, Louis hasn’t ventured out of his room at all, so the boys take Sammy and Amy up to his room.

Harry knocks on the door

“Louis” he says 

Louis doesn’t answer 

“Louis” Drew then asks worriedly 

“I’m fine, please go away” Louis says 

“No chance kiddo, we’re coming in” Edward says and he opens the door.

The boys, Sammy and Amy all walk in to Louis room and find him freshly showered in sweats and a tee, sitting on his bed trying to finish his homework. 

“Sammy and Amy have come to check you over” Scott says

“Scott I’m fine” Louis complains.

“Well then there will be nothing to worry about” Sammy says playfully 

Louis sighs and closes his text books 

The boys all sit on Louis couch against the wall and watch on

“Okay kiddo can you lie down for us” Amy says patting Louis pillow.

Louis does, just so they can get this over with.

“Okay now, I’m going to lift your shirt up okay” Sammy says 

Louis nods and takes a breath in to get himself ready for the pain.

Amy and Sammy notice and look to one another

Sammy lifts Louis shirt up and they see bruises on his torso but also big purple bruise on his right side, going around to his back.

Sammy starts pressing down softly on Louis bruise and Louis hisses in pain

“Sorry bud, I’m nearly done” Sammy says.

“You’re doing really well Lou” Amy says encouragingly 

Sammy finishes then sighs.

“Lou, I need you to please tell me the truth, was this injury inflicted by a person” Sammy asks

“Why does it matter?” Louis says sitting up

“Because it helps with my diagnosis and how we treat your injury” Sammy says

“No it doesn’t, you’re just trying to get information out of me because the boys asked you too, I fell over okay” Louis says

“Okay, okay” Sammy says as she raises her hands in resignation.

“You’ve got a pretty severe kidney infection that needs antibiotics” Sammy says.

“Shit, will he be okay?” Harry asks worriedly 

“He just needs rest, probably the next week off school” Amy says

“And no football for a week, maybe two” Sammy says 

Louis is so frustrated he sits up and gets off the bed facing everyone 

“Okay, great, can you leave me alone now” Louis says 

“Don’t you dare have an attitude with us” Drew says sternly

“We are all trying to help you” Harry says

“I don’t need help” Louis says 

“Look, you need to rest I’ll send the boys out for your antibiotics okay” Sammy says 

She and Amy usher the boys out and tell Louis he needs to sleep before they are meeting the boys at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Someone has hurt him, there are old bruises too, I think it’s been going on for a while” Sammy says

“Shit” Harry says

“Why is he lying to us” Scott asks

“I don’t know Scotty but first things first we need to get his kidney infection under control” Sammy says 

“I’ll go and get the prescription “ Edward says

“I’ll come” Amy smiles, Edward grins back and they hold hands as they leave the penthouse.

“We need to get to the bottom of this” Drew says.

“I think Rhys has something to do with it” Harry says 

The boys take that in, and sigh they just want Louis safe and protected and will do whatever it takes to keep it that way.

.......

Louis spends the next few days in bed, he’s actually really tired and sore so he doesn’t fight the boys when he’s told to stay in bed. It’s Wednesday when he gets a text message from someone he really doesn’t want to hear from.

“Are you coming back to school?” The message from Rhys says 

Louis sighs, he doesn’t know whether to reply or not.

“Don’t ignore me” Rhys messages five minutes later.

“I’m sick, I’ll be back next week” Louis says

“Look I wanted to say sorry for last Friday, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I really like you Louis and I want this to work out between us” Rhys messages.

Louis is so confused, he has no intentions of ever getting back together with Rhys, no matter how sorry he is.

“There is no ‘us’ Rhys” Louis replies

There’s no response from Rhys but an hour later he gets a message from Cody 

“Hey Lou, heard your weren’t feeling well, I hope you feel better soon, the team isn’t the same without you. We are heading to a club together Friday night to celebrate mid season. You have to come” Cody says.

“Thanks, I’ll be fine next week, I’m missing the team too. I don’t know if I’ll be allowed to come Friday if I’m still sick and I’m not 18 like you guys, I won’t get in the club” Louis says back.

“Don’t worry about that, We can get you in, we’re counting on you to come, pls Lou!” Cody says 

“I’ll see what I can do” Louis replies

He knows there is no way the boys will let him go out Friday, he doesn’t want to miss out on the club with the guys though, besides being the smallest on the team Louis is also the youngest and he doesn’t want to be left out. 

“Great! see you Friday, I’ll let you know details soon” Cody says with a winky face.

Louis sighs and throws his phone on the other side of his bed, he’s going to have to sneak out if he’s going to have any chance of going to the club with the team. 

Friday morning, Harry knocks on Louis door, Louis rolls over to see Harry holding his breakfast like he has been every morning for the past week. Louis hasn’t eaten it on any morning and he wonders why Harry is even still bothering to bring him food.

Louis has been ignoring the boys as much as he can, he rolls over facing away from Harry and Harry sighs.

“I’m eating with you this morning” Harry says 

“I’m not eating” Louis replies.

“You are Louis William and if you don’t I’ll be taking you to the hospital, Sammy and Amy’s orders” Harry says.

Louis looks towards Harry angrily

“Don’t look at me like that, we can do this the easy way or the hard way it’s up to you” Harry says as he puts the tray on the bedside table.

“What’s the hard way?” Louis asks sassily.

“Me taking you to emergency and them sticking a tube down your throat whether or not your kicking and screaming” Harry says sternly 

“Ughh” Louis says frustratingly as he sits up

He takes the bowl of fruit Harry offers him and starts eating, angrily 

“I don’t know why you’re so angry at us, we should be the ones upset at you for lying to us” Harry says.

Louis ignores him, Harry sighs and sits on the bed facing Louis 

“I miss you Louis, I miss you coming to me when you had a problem, i miss you telling me everything, being there for you. Why don’t you trust me anymore?” Harry asks and it’s one of the first times Louis has heard him act vulnerable. 

“Things change Harry, I’m not a little kid anymore, no matter how much you treat me like one” 

“Believe me darling I know you’re not a kid anymore” Harry says and there’s a hint of lust yet anger with his tone.

Louis looks at Harry in the eyes and sighs before he’s putting his plate down and standing up.

“Whoa where are you going?” Harry asks worriedly 

“I can’t do this “ Louis says 

Harry stands up and reaches out for Louis, Louis tries to get free but Harry pulls him to his chest and tries to calm him.

“Shhh Lou, relax it’s okay” Harry says and he cups Louis face.

Louis looks up into Harry’s eyes and Harry leans in slowly, Louis doesn’t move, he’s to shocked but when Harry’s lips brush his, tingles shoot all over his body and his breathing picks up.

“Relax....relax baby....I’ve got you” Harry whispers

And then his lips are on Louis, the kiss is so slow and emotional. Harry is on cloud nine and has never felt this way when he’s kissed someone in his entire life. He feels centred and at peace and like Louis is home, where he belongs.

Louis pulls back suddenly though, tears in his eyes.

“You’re with Jax Harry, we can’t” Louis says shaking his head

Harry contemplates his next move carefully.

“Darling, Jax and I, it’s complicated” Harry says.

Louis looks confused 

“How” he asks shyly.

Harry sighs.

“We just are” Harry says.

“I can’t do this with you until you sort things out with him Harry I don’t want to get hurt again, please, don’t do this to me again” Louis says softly as he closes his eyes

Harry kisses the top of Louis head

“I’m going to fix this, okay and then we are going to sit down and have a really long talk okay” Harry says 

Louis nods relived Harry wants to talk at least.

“I have some work to do today, the boys and I will be at the office until late, we will bring home dinner but please stay in bed. We will talk when we get home” Harry says.

Louis takes a deep breath and agrees. 

Harry tucks Louis back up into bed and kisses his head.

“We will talk tonight I promise” Harry says 

Louis nods and watches Harry go. Harry needs to get to work, break things off with Jax and talk to the boys about how he’s going to explain everything to Louis without freaking him out, without him thinking Harry is a freak, without him running away. Harry won’t deal if Louis runs after what he’s going to tell him tonight. He just hopes their feelings for each other will get them through.


	12. Chapter 12

Louis spends the day lost in his thoughts, he contemplates not going out with the team because he wants to talk to Harry, needs to talk to Harry but when he gets a message from Scott and 9pm telling him not to wait up, that they will be really late tonight. Louis gets fed up and he can’t help the hurt feeling in his chest.

He gets up, gets dressed in skinny black jeans and his grey button up, sleeves rolled to his elbows like always, vans on his feet and hair styled in a quiff. He heads downstairs and catches a cab to the club.

Cody said they were meeting at a club called SNITCH, Louis has heard of the club, apparently it’s elite and god knows how he’s going to get in to a club like that. 

When he pulls up, the team is waiting for him, everyone including Rhys and Robbie.

Everyone greets Louis with head ruffles and hellos and Louis sticks to Noah’s side as Cody leads them to the front of the club. He exchanges a few words with the bouncer before they are all being ushered in, Louis not even being checked for ID. 

Once in the club they get taken to a VIP area, and Louis looks around the club and is in actual awe, it’s amazing, simply amazing and classy as anything.

“Nice huh” Noah says as he sees Louis taking in the place.

“It’s awesome” Louis says

“Well it ought to be, your brothers own the club” Noah laughs.

Louis double takes

“Huh?” He asks confused 

“You didn’t know that? It’s one of the places they are most famous for owning” Noah says

Louis is in complete disbelief he had no idea, just another thing his brothers hide from him.

Louis doesn’t get a chance to reply before Cody is handing him a drink

“Will I get in trouble? I’m underage” Louis asks,

The boys have let him have a few drinks before, but he’s never been drunk.

“Relax Lou, I know the manager and you know the owners” Cody chuckles 

“Yeah well if the owners find out I’m in here I’m fucked” Louis says.

“You didn’t tell them?” Cody asks

“You think my overprotective brothers would let me go to a club being underage and let me drink, especially in a club they own that I had zero idea about, no way, I snuck out” Louis says

“Well shit, best make the most of it then” Cody says and Louis smiles

“I guess so” Louis says smiling back.

Louis let’s loose a little and has fun with his friends, he doesn’t drink a lot but he enjoys watching the team get drunk and be funny.

At about 11 he decides to go to the toilet and when he comes back out he’s met with Robbie 

“Hey Lou” He says 

“Um hey” Louis replies shyly.

“Look, I need to talk to you about Rhys” Robbie says.

“What about him?” Louis asks deadpan 

“Look, he’s really sorry for everything and really wants to make it up to you” Robbie says.

“Well I don’t need him too, it’s fine” Louis says

“Rhys has been going through a really hard time, his mum is really sick and he’s not handling it very well. I know what he did to you is no excuse but can you just hear him out. Let him explain, he really is a great guy and he really really likes you” Robbie says.

Louis sighs, he didn’t realise Rhys was going through so much, he feels slightly guilty and even though he has no intention of getting back together with Rhys, Louis thinks he should at least give him the opportunity to explain.

“Fine, I’ll hear him out, where is he” Louis asks.

“He has a surprise for you actually, he was hoping you could come downstairs, meet him there” Robbie says.

Louis is confused but he still goes with Robbie. Robbie leads him to an elegant elevator and Robbie shows the guards something before they are allowed inside. When they get to the bottom level the lift doors open and there is a huge grand foyer with marble everywhere. It’s beautiful. 

They then walk up to a reception desk. 

“Good evening gentleman, Mr Shift, your room is ready” the guy at the desk smiles, he’s about 30 cleanly shaven and dressed impeccably.

“Thank you Charlie” Robbie says.

Charlie then looks at Louis carefully, studying him closely.

“Is your name.....I’m sorry but is your name Louis?” Charlie then asks curiously 

“Um” Louis starts confused

“No this is James, he’s on the football team too, Rhys is expecting him” Robbie says curtly.

Louis looks towards Robbie confused.

“Right sorry” Charlie says. 

“No problem, and remember no matter what no disturbances” Robbie says

“Of course” Charlie says 

Robbie then leads Louis down the hallway to a room. Robbie opens the door and ushers Louis inside. He finds Rhys sitting on the bed waiting for him. 

He looks around the room and his breath gets caught in his throat, the room is white with a bed in the centre it’s covered in grey lush sheets. But the room has sex toys everywhere, all over the walls and in the draws, things hanging from the ceiling. Louis quickly catches on that the room is soundproof and he turns nervous.

“Hey Lou” Rhys says and Louis’s attention is brought back to him.

Louis turns around and sees Robbie shut and lock the door

“What’s going on?” Louis asks carefully.

“Look Louis, I really thought that you were a decent guy, I really thought you wouldn’t have been such a pussy when it comes to relationships and I really thought you would have put out by now” Rhys says.

“What are you talking about?” Louis asks.

“We had a bet going, Robbie and I, to see how long it would take me to get you into bed” Rhys laughs.

Louis stays silent

“He also offered to share Louis and now we both haven’t gotten what we’ve wanted” Robbie says as he comes in closer.

“Well, abusing your boyfriend isn’t exactly the way to get someone into bed” Louis says dryly.

He then moves past Robbie to open the door, it’s locked though.

“You’re not going anywhere Louis” Rhys says still from his spot on the bed.

“What do you want?” Louis asks upset as he turns around to face the boys.

“We want what we didn’t get the chance to have” Robbie says.

“So what, you’re going to rape me and hope I won’t fight back or tell anyone?” Louis asks sassily, 

“Look around Louis, do you think you’re in the kind of place that people would believe you were raped and not hear voluntarily” Rhys smirks.

At that Louis grows nervous,

“And you definitely can’t take two of us” Robbie smirks.

“So your mums not sick, you tricked me to get me here?” Louis asks

“Of course we did, and we knew you were stupid enough to believe it” Rhys says.

“Fuck you Rhys” Louis says.

“I would shut that pretty little mouth of yours if I were you” Robbie says.

“You know what Robbie, why don’t we shut his pretty little mouth for him” Rhys smirks and before Louis can fight back he’s being grabbed, gagged and handcuffed. Louis struggles as best he can, screams as loud as he can from behind a gag as he’s brutally laid into.

Outside at reception Charlie has pulled the folder Harry and the boys gave him when he started working at the club. It has photos of every person that is absolutely not allowed inside the club and one very very specific person that he was told if ever entered the club to call the boys immediately.

When Charlie sees the photo of Louis is the same as the boy who he questioned, he knew he should have trusted his gut.

Charlie goes to the phone and tries the boys immediately. 

Harry and the boys arrived home to an empty house, they have been trying Louis phone over and over with no luck. They are all starting to really worry, it’s after midnight and no sign of Louis.

Harry’s phone then rings and he sees its Charlie, he mutes the call knowing he was supposed to organise a few things at the club that he hasn’t done yet, it’s not important at the moment and he just needs to find Louis. 

Five minutes later and Harry’s phone rings again, so does Scott’s. 

Harry answers curtly.

“What is it Charlie” Harry sighs.

“Sorry Mr Styles, sorry for disturbing you. Look I think Umm, your Louis is in the club, he was with two other boys. They told me his name was James but I pulled out the folder and I’m 100% sure it’s Louis” Charlie says

“Shit, that’s great work Charlie, thank you. Who were the boys he was with? Where is he now?” 

“The boys are Mr Shift and Mr Butler, they are regulars” Charlie says

“So he’s in the room with them?” Harry asks on edge

“Yes, he didn’t seem to have any idea what was happening” Charlie says

“Get security and get him out of that room, we’re on our way” Harry says.

Harry hangs up and Scott hangs up the phone too

“That was Jeremy, Louis football team is at SNITCH and Louis was there too” Scott says

“Yeah well he’s downstairs now, with Robbie and Rhys, we need to get to him” Harry says.

“Shit” Drew and Edward chorus and they all rush to the car and to the club to find Louis.

Meanwhile at the club Charlie and their four security officers are knocking on room 27, they are getting no response so Charlie has no choice but to unlock the door from his side, no matter what they all see. He knows the boys won’t be happy if he delays getting into the room.

When the door is open they see Louis tied up and gagged hanging from the ceiling barely conscious in just his white boxer shorts. He’s black and blue and being whipped by Rhys and Robbie.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing in here” Robbie yells angrily.

“Get the fuck out, we said no interruptions” Rhys says 

“Sorry boys times up” Charlie says and he motions to two of the guards to detain Rhys and Robbie. 

“Get him down” Charlie instructs as the guards help Louis down from the shackles, he stirs as he’s untied and Un gagged and placed on the bed. 

“Hey kid, can you hear me” one of the guards asks concerned as they try to get Louis to rouse.

Louis opens his eyes and is in pain, he’s scared shitless and comes too abruptly, he has no idea what’s going on and sits up and backs up against the headboard of the bed scared.

“Hey it’s okay we aren’t going to hurt you” the guard says kindly

Louis sees Rhys and Cody on the floor on their knees hands tied behind their backs yelling abuse. Louis hands go to his ears and he shuts his eyes trying to block everything out.

Suddenly the boys enter the room worriedly.

“Louis, Jesus” Harry says as he sees Louis first.

Harry rushes towards Louis and Louis launches at him and hides in his neck. His grip tight.

“It’s okay baby shhhhh it’s all okay now, you’re safe” Harry says.

“The police are on their way” Charlie states to the boys.

“Thanks Charlie” Edward says

“You guys are fucked you understand, how dare you touch him” Drew yells at Rhys and Robbie.

“Can someone call an ambulance, something’s wrong” Harry says worriedly as he takes in Louis state.

“They are already on the way” Charlie says 

The boys nod and they try to keep Louis conscious and warm while they wait for the ambulance.

Thankfully it’s Amy and Sammy who show up, at the same time as the police come to take statements and take Rhys and Robbie away.

Edward and Drew will go with the police to help with statements while Scott and Harry stay with Louis. 

“Louis kiddo can you hear me?” Sammy tries as Louis is laid on the bed.

“Shit he’s black and blue, what did they do to him” Scott asks as the boys really get a good look at Louis.

Harry then turns towards Rhys and Robbie who are smirking as the police get them up to take them away. Harry loses it for a split second and the police don’t stop him when he launches at Rhys and grabs him around the collar of his shirt. He lifts him up roughly 

“You will pay for what you did to him you little fucker. I’ll make sure if it” Harry spits as he pushes Rhys into the officers hands. 

He then turns back to Louis and focuses on his boy. 

“Louis” Amy tries and at Amy’s voice Louis stirs and opens his eyes again.

“Hey their Lou, just relax for us” Amy says as Louis begins to panic.

“It’s alright darling we’re here it’s all okay” Harry says.

“Can you tell us where you’re hurt kiddo, what happened” Sammy asks.

“My stomach and back” Louis chokes

“Okay sweetheart, I’ll give you something for the pain” Amy says.

“Louis, I need to know, did they rape you?” Sammy asks seriously and the boys hold their breath awaiting Louis answer.

“They didn’t rape me, they were going too but they beat me first so I couldn’t fight back, then you came” Louis says.

The boys relax a little

“Okay that’s good, good boy Louis” Amy says

“We are going to have to take you to the hospital though Lou, you do have some pretty nasty injuries and we just need to check you’re okay” Sammy says.

“No, I.... I want Harry” Louis says upset.

“I’m here angel, I’m here this time, I’m not going to leave your side I promise. I’m right here” Harry says.

Louis relaxes as Harry calms him, Amy hands him the green whistle again and Harry helps Louis through the pain and is by his side the entire way to the hospital.


	13. Chapter 13

At the hospital when Louis is handed over to doctors he doesn’t know, Louis begins to get hysterical, 

“Hey Louis, my name is Abby and this is Dr Andy, we are going to help you okay, but we need you to relax” Abby the new nurse says gently.

“No please, please don’t touch me, don’t touch me” Louis cries as they try to calm him.

“Okay buddy, it’s going to be okay” Dr Andy says as he rattles off some instructions to the nurses.

“Harry” Louis croaks as he tries to fight the nurses off.

Andy then turns to Harry and Scott who were allowed through to Emergency with Louis.

“Who’s Harry?” Andy asks 

“That would be me” Harry says.

Andy smiles 

“Okay, do what you need to do to calm him so we can help him” Andy says and Harry nods going towards Louis on the bed.

“Are you his guardian?” Andy asks Scott 

“Yeah, I’m Scott his older brother and legal guardian” Scott says

“Nice to meet you Scott, I’ll look after Louis I promise. Is he allergic to anything or is there anything I need to know before I treat him?” Andy asks

“No he isn’t allergic, he’s had a kidney infection the last week but other than that he’s healthy” Scott says worriedly.

“Okay and he was on antibiotics for the infection?” Andy asks

“Yes, twice a day, he finished the course today” Scott says.

“And do you know if he’s taken anything? If maybe he was slipped anything?” Andy asks.

“Shit, I don’t know, Louis doesn’t do drugs, but if he was fighting back they may have slipped him something, he was passing out half an hour ago and now he’s panicking, that’s not like Louis” Scott says concerned.

“Okay that’s all great information and going to help me a lot. Now I am going to have to sedate him just so we can sort him out okay” Andy says.

“Sure, yeah just....look after him please” Scott says 

“Of course, I’ll let you know everything I’m doing as I’m doing it okay” Andy reassures Scott

Scott nods in thanks as Andy approaches Louis again. He’s straddling Harry’s waist and is a lot calmer as Harry cuddles him close. 

“Louis, bud, I know you’re scared but I need to look you over and check you’re okay” Andy says gently.

“It’s okay sweetheart I’m right here” Harry says encouragingly 

Louis looks at Andy, he feels so weird and out of it and as he lifts his head up off of Harry’s chest the room spins and his breathing pics up, he feels his body get weaker and then everything goes black.

Harry is quick to grab the back of Louis head protectively as he manoeuvres off the bed and lays Louis down gently.

Scott and Harry are trying to hold it together.

“Okay I want 2L of saline and bloods rushed, we need to flush through whatever drug he’s been slipped. Order me a full body scan and I want antibiotics up, let’s move” Andy says quickly as they try to stabilise Louis 

“He’s vomiting Dr Andy” Abby says 

“Suction and roll him over” Andy instructs 

The team roll Louis in his side and suction the vomit so Louis can breathe.

Andy then turns to Harry and Scott.

“It’s okay it’s just the drug” Andy tells them when he sees their worries faces.

“I’m giving him fluids to help flush it through, his body should be able to cope with it without me having to do anything, it’s good that he’s vomiting, we want it out as soon as we can. I’ve rushed his bloods and we will scan him to see if he has any further injuries. I am going to need you to wait in the waiting room though” Andy tells the boys gently.

“Is he going to be okay?” Scott asks 

“He will be okay, I just need to get on top of it, I promise to come get you as soon as I can” Andy says.

“Please, please look after him” Harry says choked.

“Of course, Harry, you have my word” Andy says.

The boys nod.

“This is Angela, she will take you to the waiting room” Andy says 

Angela smiles at the boys and escorts them away from Louis and to wait the night away.

...

In the waiting room Scott and Harry are met with Drew and Edward.

“Is he okay, what’s going on” they both chorus worriedly.

The waiting room is thankfully empty and Scott and Harry lead Drew and Edward to the four seats by the window.

“He’s okay, Rhys and Robbie slipped him some type of drug and they need to get it out of his system” Scott says

“They are sending him for scans and trying to stabilise him, his doctor said he’s going to be okay, we just have to wait” Harry sighs as he rubs his hands over his face and leans back in his chair.

Harry has never felt so hopeless before in his life, so utterly worried and scared. Louis means everything to him and he just needs Louis to be okay so he can tell him.

Harry and the boys were working late and Harry slipped out early to end things with Jax, who didn’t take it very well so it took longer than expected. By the time the boys got home to Louis it was past midnight and if they hadn’t have gone to check on him and found him missing, god knows what would have happened.

“What was he doing at the downstairs?” Scott asks, verbalising his thoughts.

“Apparently, the team were all celebrating mid season at SNITCH, Louis was the only one underage and Cody said they all thought he knew we owned the place” Edward says

“The guys swear Louis didn’t take anything, he had two drinks and Noah got them for him. Noah said he went to the bathroom and didn’t come back” Drew says.

“Robbie and Rhys must have somehow loured him downstairs” Edward says

“Shit, I though they broke up” Drew says.

“They did, but somehow they got him down there, the poor kid, I can’t imagine what he went through. That’s not why we opened the downstairs, this is exactly the type of thing we were trying to avoid” Harry says.

“What’s going to happen to Rhys and Robbie?” Scott asks

Edward sighs.

“Apparently not much, security cameras show Louis went willingly and there are no cameras in the rooms so apparently it’s their word against Louis and we also don’t want it known we own the downstairs so we can’t let this get out into the media. George our lawyer as advised us to sweep it under the rug” Edward says 

The boys know it’s true, they have to and Rhys and Robbie won’t get more than a slap on the wrist if it’s taken to court. They also don’t want Louis to be humiliated through it all, his name will be dragged through the courts and he doesn’t need that. 

“We should have been protecting him better” Scott says

“One of us should have been home with him” Drew says.

“I went to break it off with Jax, so Louis and I....so we could try...” Harry starts and trails off.

“He’s going to need you Harry” Edward says.

“Yeah but when he finds out that we started the downstairs, that I do those things with subs...he’s never going to want to talk to me again” Harry sighs.

“Haz, we just need to explain it all too him and let him know that’s not what we do. He will know that, we just need to talk to him and stop keeping things from him” Edward says.

The boys agree and they all settle down as best they can in their work suits, trying to get comfortable as they wait for news on Louis.

.....

Two hours later and Dr Andy is coming into the waiting room to see the boys.

“Boys?” He says as he sees them all sleeping on one another.

Andy of course knows who the boys are and from what he’s seen so far tonight, he doesn’t believe any of the rumours about the boys.

The boys stir and all stand up.

“Is he okay” 

“How’s Louis” 

They all ask repeatedly 

Andy smiles and holds up his hands 

“He’s stable” Andy says and the boys relax instantly

“Thank god” Scott says. 

“They slipped him roofies, we are hopeful it’s out of his system now but he will be a bit sick for a day or so. He’s suffered a lot of cuts and bruises and has two broken ribs. We’ve strapped him and he will heal but he will be sore and won’t be able to move around alone for a while. But he’s fine and will heal fine” Andy says.

The boys sigh and nod in understanding.

“Look, I know who you guys are and I understand there is a paparazzi storm out the front of my hospital. I’ve arranged for you to take Louis home so you don’t have to deal with it all. I’ve just got a list of instructions for you and he can’t be left alone, he needs care and the drugs I’m giving him are strong” Andy says.

“Yeah of course” Scott says

“Thank you! So much” Drew says

“We really appreciate everything” Edward says 

“Thanks for taking such good care of Louis” Harry says.

“You’re welcome” Andy says

“Is he awake?, can we see him?” Drew asks

“He’s groggy and he will be for a while because of the drug they slipped him and the ones we are giving him. Come on, I’ll show you to his room, you can take him home” Andy smiles.

The boys follow Andy to Louis room and when they walk in they see him hooked up to a drip and oxygen in his nose, he’s asleep though.

“I’ll unhook his drip and we can get him organised to leave” Andy says.

Harry walks over to Louis side and swipes his hands through his hair, he notices the black eye Louis has and the cut on his eyebrow and he wishes he could take all of Louis pain away.

Louis opens his eyes slowly and makes eye contact with Harry

“Hey there sleepy, how’s my boy?” Harry says with slight tears in his eyes.

“Harry” Louis croaks.

“Yeah darling I’m right here, it’s all going to be okay” Harry says

“It hurts” Louis whimpers 

“I know sweetheart but you’re so brave and you’re going to be brave for me aren’t you” Harry says gently.

Louis nods sniffling

“Good boy” Harry says. 

Dr Andy then comes over to Louis.

“Hey there Louis, I’m Dr Andy, nice to see you awake. Now I know you’re in pain and I’m going to give you some really strong pain killers that will help you for the next few hours, then I’ll give the boys everything you need for the next few weeks okay” Andy says

Louis nods shyly.

“Now, I expect you to be demanding on these boys, they need to wait on you hand and foot and be at your beck and call, I expect to hear you’ve run then ragged at your check up appointment next week” Andy says winking at Louis and the boys laugh. Louis even cracks a half smile.

When Louis drip is taken out and the oxygen is removed from his nose Scott and Harry help him sit up.

“Owww, it hurts” Louis says groggily

“We know bud, it’s okay” Scott reassures 

“Now Louis, you can wear those scrubs home okay” Dr Andy jokes.

Harry takes off his suit jacket and puts it around Louis.

“I’ll just get you a wheelchair and you can get out of here” Andy says.

“No, I don’t want one” Louis says upset.

“Shhh it’s okay, I’ll carry you darling” Harry says.

Dr Andy smiles and nods.

“Well, that’s that then, here is all Louis medications and I’ll see you in a week for a check up” Andy says.

The boys all agree and Harry carries a very groggy and cranky Louis out of the hospital, he doesn’t let him go the entire ride home and Louis only lets Harry go when he passes out in his arms on the way to his room.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Louis wakes alone in bed, he’s sore and feels so many emotions. Last night still feels surreal to Louis. He is embarrassed, feels dirty and doesn’t know how he’s expected to show his face in school again. He feels so stupid and he also needs to address the fact that the boys own the club and never told him about it. He needs answers and he needs them now.

He gets up out of bed shakily and proceeds to vomit in the bathroom sink just in time. It hurts so bad and his side and ribs ache badly.

He wants to shower but he can’t manage on his own, but not even two minutes later Harry is walking in, seeing Louis just finishing throwing up in the sink.

“Hey darling, no you can’t get out of bed alone” Harry says as he rushes to Louis side.

“I feel sick” Louis says.

“Oh bub, it’s okay, let’s clean you up” Harry says.

“I need a shower” Louis says.

“Let me help you okay” Harry says.

Harry strips Louis to his boxers and he gets in his as well and Harry showers Louis slowly. No words are spoken and Harry just supports Louis, he washes his hair and helps brush his teeth and wash him as best as he can. 

Harry turns around while Louis changes into his boxer shorts and then Harry helps him dress in sweats and a sweater. 

Louis sits down on his bed wordlessly as he watches Harry clean up his dirty clothes. 

“The boys are ready to talk when you are” Harry says. 

Louis sighs.

“K” Louis says.

Harry nods and carries Louis down the stairs to the lounge where the boys are. There is a blanket set up and Harry places Louis underneath and snuggles him up. He then takes a seat next to Scott opposite Louis.

No one says a word for a good few minutes 

“Am I in trouble?” Louis asks quietly 

The boys all sigh.

“Kid, we are fucking thankful we found you when we did, but yes you’re in trouble for sneaking into SNITCH but we have no idea what even happened” Scott says gently.

“Lou, we are going to need you to tell us what happened, what’s been going on with you” Edward says 

“We need you to be honest, kiddo” Drew says 

“Like you guys were, I know SNITCH is your club now” Louis says.

“We will explain all that, but we need you to start talking... please” Harry says.

Louis sighs and plays with his blanket, he knows he has to open up to the boys, if he is honest with them hopefully they will be honest with him and to be truthful, Louis can’t handle this on his own and needs the boys right now.

“Rhys....Rhys was” Louis starts and he gets choked he stops 

“What sweetheart, please trust us” Drew says.

A tear makes its way down Louis face 

“Rhys was hurting me....he...slapped me, I didn’t get that injury from skipping class like I told you, it was Rhys....he’s been beating me and saying that it’s for my own good, that....that he would make me a better boy...boyfriend. He beat me up last Friday in the bathroom at the pizza shop, I left and came home because I was hurt and I was too scared to tell you” Louis says.

“Oh god....Louis” Scott says gently shaking his head.

“I’m sorry” Louis says.

“Don’t ever apologise for what he did to you Louis” Edward says upset.

“Why didn’t you tell us”’Drew asks

“I was too scared and then I started believing what he was saying to me, he said he would make me a better boyfriend if I listened to him....and I thought, I thought if I did what he said Harry might not have chosen Jax” Louis says upset as more tears flow and he tries to wipe them away.

“Jesus Louis, no, darling no. I’m so sorry baby, you are amazing and Jax...it’s complicated” Harry says. 

“You keep saying that” Louis says frustrated.

“Darling, why did you go with Rhys if he was hurting you?” Edward asks trying to change the subject to get to the bottom of Louis getting hurt first.

“Robbie cornered me, told me that Rhys needed to talk to me....that his mum was dying and that’s why he was hurting me and he wanted to apologise.By the time Robbie led me to the room it was too late, they told me they had a bet going on about how long it would take Rhys to get me into bed....he told Robbie he would share me” Louis says and he breaks. 

“I’m going to kill them” Harry says as he pulls Louis into him to comfort him. 

“I don’t remember much, they made me take two tablets and I don’t remember much” Louis says and the boys are at least thankful for that.

“Why did you sneak out Lou, you know better than that” Drew asks 

“Because I just wanted to do something fun with my friends, I’m sorry, Harry promised he would be home to talk to me and he wasn’t and it was late and the whole team was there I just wanted to have fun” Louis says upset.

“Look kiddo, we know we are overprotective of you and it’s only because we love you but we promise, we all do, to start listening more, to start discussing things with you, letting you have a little more freedom but we need to be able to trust you” Scott says.

“Trust goes both ways Scott” Louis says 

“We know and that’s why we will explain everything to you. About SNITCH and the downstairs and about Jax” Scott says

Louis looks to Harry and sits up 

“Okay” Louis says as he wipes his face 

The boys sigh and look at each other not knowing where to start. 

“SNITCH was the first nightclub we started a few years ago, it was something that we always wanted to do and it was always meant to be for celebrities and high class people” Drew starts.

“Cody got into the club because his older brother manages the bar for us” Edward says

“We didn’t tell you about Snitch because you were too young at the time and we didn’t think it was important, you don’t know lot of the businesses we own and we didn’t think it mattered” Scott says.

“But on top of SNITCH, we own what’s called the downstairs. Which only a select group of people know about. It’s extremely exclusive and we hide it under the guise of SNITCH, no one who enters SNITCH knows about the downstairs unless they are part of the club” Harry says.

“And Rhys and Robbie were?” Louis asks.

“We think Robbie used his dads name to get in and Charlie is new he didn’t know” Edward says

“And what exactly is the downstairs I mean, I’ve seen fifty shades and I know what the red room of pain is, is it like that? A club for that sort of thing?” Louis asks.

“Yes” all the boys say at the same time 

“And....you own it because.....?” Louis asks

“We own it because we used to be into that type of lifestyle” Drew says carefully.

“Used to be?” Louis asks

He doesn’t really care about the lifestyle his brothers lead sexually, as long as they never do what Rhys and Robbie did to him, he has no judgement. 

“The boys are all in relationships now Louis, yes they still like to venture a little in that respect but not like they used too. I on the other hand have still been involved at the club, that’s where I met Jax” Harry says carefully.

“So you do all that to Jax?” Louis asks mortified 

“No darling absolutely not, no, none of us, no one who uses that club does what Robbie and Rhys did to you. We made the club so things like that wouldn’t happen. We need you to understand that” Harry says.

Louis tries to take it all in 

“So Jax he’s your boyfriend or?” Louis asks confused.

“Jax is....no Jax was, my submissive, Louis when I told you it was complicated that’s what I meant. I’ve had feelings for you for a while now and I don’t and never will see you as a submissive, I thought that’s what I wanted, what I needed but it’s not. I want nothing to do with Jax or relationships like that anymore. I want to settle down to have a real relationship like the boys and I’m an idiot, I know it took me so long to realise and I’m sorry I hurt you but I need you to give me another chance Louis I need you too. Please” Harry says Ernst 

Louis is at a complete loss for words and has no idea what to say. 

“We see the bond between you and Harry Lou and we know you have feelings for each other and that you both need time to sort it out and work through it, just don’t push each other away anymore” Scott says

“I....I need to take this all in, I don’t even know what to say” Louis says.

“And that’s okay darling, you need to rest and recover and we are here for you while you do that, okay” Harry says and Louis nods 

“But no more Jax?” Louis asks sincerely

Harry smirks.

“No darling, no more Jax, I promise” Harry says 

Louis nods and he rests his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry smiles and the boys are relieved that Louis handled everything so well. They know there will be a lot more questions but it feels good to explain everything to Louis and for them to know he’s okay with everything.

......


	15. Chapter 15

The next few days are hard for Louis pain wise, he has been sleeping and laying on the couch for the few days, not wanting to move it hurts too much. The boys have been camping downstairs with him on mattresses on the floor, they’ve been taking turns going into the office so someone is always with Louis.

They haven’t discussed much more about the club or anything and the boys just want to give Louis his space, allow Louis to come to them.  
Louis is sitting watching TV when Harry comes into the room, Harry kisses Louis head and Louis smiles.

“How’s my boy?” Harry asks smiling

“Okay” Louis sighs.

“Need anything?” Harry asks as he runs his hands through Louis hair.

Louis sighs, he’s got so many questions in his head that he needs answers too and he really wants to talk to Harry about them.

“What’s up sweetheart” Harry asks.

“I just wanted....I just have some questions I guess and stuff” Louis says 

“Yeah, we thought you might and you can ask us anything Lou, absolutely anything” Harry says.

“Like, I, what did you and Jax like do, together, like I know you had sex but like I guess I just want to know why it’s different and like stuff” Louis says.

Harry nods

“Yeah, no, good question, I guess it might be easier if i start at the beginning I think yeah?” Harry says as he sits facing Louis. 

“Um, okay” Louis says as he sits up and let’s Harry sit beside him.

“Well, the boys and I have always been quite dominant and that also extends to the bedroom. We like to dominate and have someone submit. We started the downstairs after we had Snitch up and running, we wanted a place we could go to discretely practise that lifestyle” Harry starts 

“So...okay like how did you find your person....your Jax?” Louis asks quietly 

“We found an agency that provides dominants with submissives, we tell them our type and they deliver. We would keep them for six to twelve months and then move on” Harry says.

“So you don’t have feelings for any of them?” Louis asks

“No darling, that’s part of the whole deal. No feelings. We both get what we want out of the partnership and that’s that. No strings attached” Harry says. 

“That sounds a little harsh” Louis says

Harry smirks

“It’s a contract darling, each party gets exactly what they want I assure you. There’s no feeling involved on either side so when the contract ends the contract ends. It may sound heartless but it’s safer for both people that way” Harry says.

Louis takes that in. He supposed that’s a good point.

“So what don’t the others do it anymore?” Louis asks

“They all want to settle down and they developed feelings for other people and have found a way to balance it all within a relationship” Harry says.

“So you don’t want that?” Louis asks scared of the answer but he desperately needs it.

Harry sighs.

“I’m going to tell you something okay and I want to apologise for not opening up sooner, but what I thought I wanted and what I actually wanted were two different things” Harry says

Louis looks at Harry innocently and nods. Harry takes a deep breath and just hopes Louis doesn’t run after he hears this.

“I’ve had feelings for you for nearly a year, deep feelings and I’ve pushed them aside because you’re young and I thought it wasn’t right, I thought I still wanted the lifestyle I was living with no strings attached. I thought If I faced my feelings for you I would lose all my control so I kept up with Jax. The thing is, have you noticed that Jax has a similar look to you? Remember when I said we all had a type? Well my type has always been you and every time I got a new sub I would be disappointed when I opened the door and it wasn’t you. I never wanted you to be part of that lifestyle, you aren’t my submissive you shouldn’t be anyone’s submissive and I don’t want that for you and I didn’t think I was ready to give it up and come to terms with it all” Harry confesses looking around his hands.

It’s quiet for a few minutes before Louis speaks up

“And you are now?” Louis questions 

Harry looks to Louis. He half smiles and reaches out to swipe Louis fringe off his forehead.

“You’re all I care about and all I will ever care about” Harry says 

“I don’t know if I can be a good submissive Harry, I don’t know if I can be that for you and you shouldn’t have to give it up because I might not be able to give you what you need” Louis says reluctantly 

“I don’t expect you to be a submissive, Louis it’s different with you, yes I want to spank you sometimes when you’re attitude gets out of hand and I would love to assert my dominance on you sexually but that’s as far as it goes, there’s no desire for me to do anything else. I want you and I want you to be happy” Harry says

Louis can’t help but half smile at Harry’s confession. He’s not a prude, he’s not closed off to the whole thing he just never wants what happened to him to happen again.

“I’m new to everything sex wise Harry, I’m not saying I won’t let you be dominant with me, I do like it when you are. From what we’ve kind of experienced before but....there is no way in hell I will be tied to a roof or have a whip or gag or anything like that used on me. I’m sorry if that’s a deal breaker but I can’t do any of that” Louis says and tears settle in his eyes as he replays those images of Rhys and Robbie in his head.

“Darling no, never I don’t want that either I promise you, I just want you. We can rake this slow it’s new for both of us but I want this to work out more than anything. I want you more than anything” Harry says.

Louis smiles

“I want to try too, I’ve missed you so much Harry” Louis says as a year falls.

Harry grabs Louis gently and brings him so he’s straddling Harry 

“God Louis, I’ve missed you so bloody much, I’m miserable without you. It feels so good to have you in my arms” Harry says as he holds Louis close and drinks him in.

Harry grabs Louis face and they stare at each other. Harry leans in and claims Louis lips and like the other two times they’ve kissed it’s like fireworks but this time they are hopefully here to stay.

.....  
It takes Louis a few more days to feel more like himself, where he doesn’t need his pain relief so often. There has been a big change around the House with the boys having their girlfriends over a lot more and Louis actually likes it, it’s nice to see his brothers so happy.

Louis and Harry are still taking things slow and haven’t gone further than a few intense Malouf sessions but they’ve both really enjoyed being together and finally feeling like things are falling into place.

Louis limps his way downstairs to the lounge Saturday night, the boys have their girls over and are all eating take out, laughing and having a glass of wine on the couch. Harry is laughing along with the boys at a story Amy is telling and Louis can’t help but stare at joke beautiful he is.

Harry senses Louis and looks towards him smiling widely, he opens the blanket he has around him and ushers Louis over, Louis smiles and slips under the blanket onto Harry’s lap, curling up. Harry holds him close and kisses his head.

“You hungry Lou?” Scott asks when they’ve all stopped laughing and look towards Harry and Louis fondly.

“Not really” Louis says 

“Well we can make you anything you feel like” Edward says fondly.

“I’m fine Eddie” Louis says.

Edward nods.

“How are you feeling?” Harry asks gently

“Okay...when do I have to go back to school?” Louis asks, he’s been avoiding the question and doesn’t want to face Rhys and Robbie.

The boys look towards each other

“Whenever you’re up to it bud, you have to be completely off your pain meds first” Drew says.

“I’d say that would be another week at least” Sammy says.

Louis relaxes a little at that, at least he has another week to prepare.

“What’s going to happen to Rhys and Robbie? Can I transfer schools?” Louis asks everyone obviously will know what’s happened a few of the team have messaged him asking if he’s okay but he doesn’t know how much they actually know and it’s humiliating.

“Well, the thing is darling, when it comes to Rhys and Robbie, there’s not much we can do and we’re sorry but if we want to keep the club private and under wraps we can’t let anything leak to the press” Scott starts 

“So um....that means no one will know what happened?” Louis asks cautiously 

“We’ve has a contract drawn up, super tight, none can know anything and if Robbie and Rhys say one single word there will be severe consequences” Drew says.

“Okay, so they can’t say anything to me? I still don’t want to be near them” Louis says

“We know and we’ve made them change schools, they won’t be returning to London elite, they’ve enrolled in James South College” Edward says.

“The biggest rivals of London elite?” Louis asks 

“Yeah” Harry sighs.

“Okay, I think I can handle that, so what do I tell everyone at school?” Louis asks

“We’ve told them you had a fall at the club, that’s all anyone needs to know so don’t worry about it okay” Scott says smiling.

Louis nods sighing, he’s thankful the boys have handled everything for him.

....

That night Louis is getting ready for bed when Harry comes into his room. 

“Hi darling” Harry says gently

“Hi” Louis smiles 

“I wanted to see if maybe you’d like some company tonight” Harry says carefully. He’s missed Louis next to him at night, knowing he’s safe. He loved when Louis used to sneak into his room at night.

Louis smiles shyly, he’s missed Harry so much too.

“Yeah” Louis says and Harry smiles widely back.

They both settle down for bed, Harry making sure Louis is comfortable.

“Okay baby?” Harry asks as he secures Louis in his arms.

“Yeah” Louis says as he looks towards Harry 

Their eyes meet and Harry leans in and kisses Louis softly. Harry has never been like this with anyone, so soft and caring so gentle. With Louis Harry just wants to keep him protected and loved at all costs.

Things turn heated and Louis moans into Harry’s mouth, Harry leans back and both boys are panting into each other’s mouths.

“Lou, baby” Harry pants

“Keep going Harry, I trust you...I” Louis trails off.

“I will never hurt you, if you want me to stop just say so and I will okay” Harry says gently

“I will” Louis nods in understanding.

“Good boy” Harry says and Louis keens at the praise 

Harry rolls Louis onto his back gently, careful of his injuries as they kiss passionately 

Harry rolls his hips down onto Louis and their hard members touch they both moan at the contact

“Does that feel good” Harry asks Louis sexily

“Yes...ugh” Louis pants

“Feel so good” Harry says.

He then reaches down and gently removed Louis track pants and jumper gently, he drinks in Louis soft golden skin, although it’s bruised Louis is delicious, he’s so small and beautiful. Harry looks into his list blown eyes and wants to stay in them all day.

When Harry gets down to his boxers Louis Looses his breath, Harry is toned, muscly, tattooed and so confident. Harry smirks at Louis reaction to him.

“Just breathe baby” Harry says sexiest.

Harry goes back to kissing Louis and playing with him over the top of his boxer shorts, Louis sneaks his hand to Harry’s waistband and starts pumping Harry’s huge cock. It feels so hard and soft at the same time. Louis wants to taste it, wants Harry to do things to him, he needs Harry.

“Harry” Louis pants desperately.

“Shhhh, I got you, I know baby” Harry says sexily.

When both boys are completely naked they just stare at each other, neither boy can belive what’s happening. Harry puts his fingers inside Louis mouth and Louis without being told sucks on them, looking straight into Harry’s eyes.

“So good for me” Harry says as his cock gets harder the more Louis sucks. 

Harry then pulls his fingers out and brings them to Louis tight hole. He gently starts scissoring Louis open, it’s something he’s craved for so long and watching Louis come undone below him is everything.

Harry kisses Louis senseless and when de deans Louis ready he takes his fingers out and likes himself up with Louis hole.

He gently pushes in, Louis taking the burn and stretch as Harry talks him through it gently.

When Harry is all the way in he starts to thrust and Louis monads loudly. Harry feels so good inside him. 

Pure lust comes over Harry and he thrusts hard and fast but every thrust is meaningful, his entire want and need to make Louis happy, to give him as much pleasure as possible take over. He kisses Louis fiercely as he thrusts in and out, hitting Louis prostrate every time. 

“Harry, shit, I’m going to come” Louis says breathlessly.

“Yeah? You’re going to come for me like a good boy, mike my good boy? I’m making you feel so good aren’t I, feel so good that you need to come” Harry says lustfully.

“Yes. Yes!” Louis nearly shouts. 

“What do you say?” Harry asks sternly

Louis catches on quickly 

“Can I please come, please” Louis whines 

“Good boy, come for me baby” Harry says and Louis does, so hard he sees stars.

Harry follows, filling Louis up with his seed moaning his name over and over. 

When they both come down from their highs they just lie there, covered in sweat and each other but they don’t care, they stare at each other breathing into each other’s mouths.

“Louis” Harry says seriously

Louis looks at Harry innocently 

“I’ve never made love before” Harry admits 

Louis smiles widely 

“Me either” Louis says shyly.

“I love you” Harry says as he kisses Louis nose.

“I love you” Louis says back looking into Harry’s eyes. 

Harry smiles widely. He waits until Louis is asleep before he cleans up and holds Louis all night close to him, they both sleep soundly and the best they have in weeks.


	16. Chapter 16

Over the next few weeks Harry and Louis explore a lot sexually, they become so close to each other and discover so much about each other intimately that they feel like they are one, their souls connect on a deep level. Louis opens up a lot sexually and although Harry will never see Louis as his submissive and Louis never ever wants what he endured to happen again but he trusts Harry and although he doesn’t want to have a submissive relationship he’s open to a few more things sexually.

Harry can’t belive how much Louis is open too, how much Louis trusts Harry to keep him safe and protect him. 

The boys have all noticed the difference and the lighter atmosphere in the house, how the banter is back, how they are all getting along. Louis retuned to school and it’s like nothing ever happened. The team brought the boys coverup and Louis never has to see Rhys and Robbie at School anymore. It’s like everything is back to normal and Louis couldn’t be happier.

Harry is in the kitchen helping the boys and their girls clean up dinner when a worried looking Louis enters the kitchen, having been upstairs doing his homework.

The boys notice instantly that something is wrong.

“What’s happened?” Drew asks worriedly.

Everyone looks towards Louis expectantly, his breathing picking up.

“Hey Lou, it’s okay, take a few deep breaths” Sammy says as she helps Louis over to the bar stool to sit on.

“What’s wrong baby” Harry asks concerned as he comes around and grabs Louis hand in comfort.

“Um, I just.... I just got the list of games for the new football season” Louis says trying to breathe

“Okay” Edward says encouraging Louis to continue

“Jake and Robbie, we’re playing James South this week. Robbie is captain” Louis says visibly shaking

“Shit” Scott says under is breath

“Can you skip the game?” Amy asks 

Louis shakes his head.

The girls look to the boys for confirmation

“Louis has a three game rule because of his Scholarship next year. If he misses more than three games in the season he forfeits his scholarship. He’s already had three games off because of his knee injury” Scott says

“I have to see them and on top of that still play at top level” Louis worries

“Listen, baby, we will all be there, they cannot say a single word about what happened and there are so many consequences if they do, they wouldn’t dare” Harry says swiping Louis fringe off his forehead.

“Yeah but they are dirty players, I’ll be their target all game” Louis says as he leans on the bench his head in his hands.

“We will talk to coach, they can’t hurt you without consequences Lou, they wouldn’t risk it. They know you can run rings around them. Your game is 10 times better than theirs” Edward says 

“Yeah but they don’t have a future in football at risk, I do” Louis says.

“Look bud, you can’t go into the game thinking the worst, it’s the same as every game there is always the potential for injury but all you can do is play your best like you always do” Drew says.

“And besides, you’ll kick their arses and that’s revenge in itself” Vanessa smiles

That gets a crack of a smile on Louis face. He guesses they are all right. It’s no use worrying about it. Louis knows he can win the game and just needs to focus on that.

The night before the big game Louis is lying on Harry’s bed finishing his homework when Harry walks in, just in sweats and no tee, his tattoos littering his body. Louis breath gets caught in his throat. Harry smirks. 

Louis then sees the small bottle of oil he has in his hands and he looks at Harry confused.

Harry wonders over to Louis casually, he leans down so he’s level with Louis face and smirks

“I was thinking, you looked a bit tense at dinner, I figured a nice massage might be just what you need before tomorrow” Harry says as he kisses Louis.

Louis pulls back and smiles shyly.

“You’re going to give me a massage?” Louis asks jokingly

“I’m going to the bathroom, I want you naked lying face down on the bed before I get back” Harry then says darkly as Louis gulps at Harry’s change in tone and sexual arousal.

He saunters to the bathroom and Louis does what he’s told

When Harry walks back in 10 minutes later, having left Louis for a little longer his breath gets caught. Louis, his Louis is lying face down like he was told, like a good boy. It’s all he’s ever wanted. To see Louis like this for him. Harry will take good care of his baby and he approaches the bed slowly.

Louis flinches as Harry climbs on the bed and straddles Louis hips

“Shhhh, I’ve got you” Harry whispers 

“Sorry” Louis says 

“Just relax darling” Harry says sexily

Louis does and Harry admires his boy for a while, just takes on his toned, beautiful tanned body with his incredible tones arse. Louis is to die for, and Harry’s mouth waters.

He flips the cap on the body oil and pours some into his hands, he sets the bottle aside and runs his hands together. He then gently glides his hands over Louis back and he doesn’t miss the slight hitch of breath from Louis.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful, so good for me baby, you feel so good” Harry says as he really feels Louis skin and body. 

It doesn’t take long for things to get heated and Harry asserts his dominance on Louis and Louis accepts willingly. He submits to Harry, somewhat in substance however he doesn’t know it but Harry can tell.

“So good for me darling, doing so well for me” Harry says.

Harry gently pulls on Louis hair and pulls his head back, he then kisses Louis passionately and Louis moans. He’s already hard and so is Harry. The sexual tension becoming too much.

Harry bring a his oiled hand to Louis hole and opens him up, never letting go of his hair. Louis actually loves the dominance, knowing Harry would never hurt him. Knowing Harry will keep him safe.

Harry loves the little sounds coming from Louis, just knowing Louis trusts him means the world to Harry and turns him on even more. 

“Harry” Louis whines 

Harry can’t hold back any longer and leans down to whisper sexily into Louis ear.

“Call me daddy” Harry says, his voice dripping with lust.

Louis let’s put a choked moan and his breathing picks up.

“Daddy” Louis whispers and Harry moans loudly.

He’s always wanted to hear Louis call him that, hear that word from Louis mouth. It hits him hard and Harry thinks he could actually come from hearing Louis say it.

“Good boy” Harry whispers as he kicks over Louis ear and down his neck.

“Daddy” Louis breaths again.

“Daddy’s here baby, I’m going to make you feel so good” Harry says 

He grabs himself and lines himself up with Louis hole. He pushes in slowly and moans with Louis when he’s all the way inside. He will never get used to this.

Louis is on cloud nine, Harry feels like bliss and as he starts thrusting Louis nearly loses it. He feels so floaty and beyond anything he’s ever felt before. 

Their moans fill the room and Harry’s pace quickens. 

“Daddy, please” Louis cries.

“I won’t last long darling, come for me like a good boy, scream my name baby” Harry says thrusting hard.

“Nhhh uggh daddy, daddy” Louis shouts as he comes in pure ecstasy.

Harry follows suit moaning Louis name. 

As they both come down from their highs Harry cleans Louis up who’s out of it. He then moves them both to Louis room, he will clean his own bed in the morning. They settle down in bed and Harry hugs Louis close. Whispering sweet nothings and relaying how good Louis was.

Harry knows the boys would have heard their love making and knows he will get ribbed in the morning but Harry doesn’t care. He’s wanted this for so long and he can’t belive how lucky he is.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry makes it downstairs before Louis in the morning and the boys knowingly smirk at him.

“Shut it” Harry says before any of them can say a word.

“We didn’t say anything” Drew says cheekily

Harry can’t keep the smile off his face

“Please don’t say anything to him” Harry says, he is worried how Louis will react. Harry is used to the banter and teasing but Louis is only new to this world and he doesn’t want to scare him off.

“He’s our little brother Harry, we would never” Scott says

“Well it’s not like we haven’t heard you guys going at it since the girls have been staying” Harry says laughing.

Him and Louis have had a few laughs having been woken up a few times by the boys antics. Even thought the house is big when the rest of the house is quiet it seems you can hear a lot.

Louis then walks into the kitchen before the boys can banter back to Harry.

“Morning Lou” the boys all say at once.

“Oh god” Louis says stopping in his tracks.

“What?” The boys ask confused

“You heard us last night didn’t you” Louis says embarrassed. The boys are acting weird and Louis knows the looks on their faces, like they’ve just been paying Harry out jokingly 

“It’s okay Lou, we didn’t intentionally listen, we all get a bit carried away sometimes, as we hear you’ve heard” Edward says trying to make Louis feel more comfortable.

“Well I’ve never heard any of you yell daddy” Louis says matter if factly bantering back with the boys.

Harry spits his coffee out at Louis boldness and the boys laugh 

“Maybe not but what you and Harry do behind closed doors is your business don’t feel embarrassed, belive me we’ve seen and heard a lot more than a daddy kink, which we know Harry has always wanted” Scott laughs winking at Louis who blushes.

“Oh god don’t start” Harry says blushing finally embarrassed.

“What do you mean? You don’t.... you didn’t....” Louis wonders

“No baby, I never acted on that, as much as I wanted to you’re the first” Harry says smiling slightly

Louis smiles big and looks down blushing

“Well just keep it down in future alright daddy” Drew laughs and Harry throw a packet of sugar at him as everyone jokes around. 

Louis finds himself laughing and he’s just happy that he has these boys in his life, that they are including him, that he feels accepted and brought into their world for the first time, ever.

“Are you feeling okay about the game kiddo?” Drew asks as things settle down

Louis shrugs

“I can’t really do much about it I guess. I just, hate thinking about it all. It’s embarrassing and stuff” Louis says quietly.

“Embarrassing?” Edward asks confused

“Why are you embarrassed?” Scott asked 

“I just, I’m embarrassed I fell for it, I’m embarrassed I was weak and couldn’t stop them. I’m embarrassed that I let Rhys do those things to me and I was too weak and stupid to think he actually liked me” Louis says shrugging at the end.

“Oh darling, you’re not weak, you’re the opposite of weak. What they did to you was horrible and not something that is easy to understand or get through. Please know that” Harry says reassuringly.

Louis sighs and nods a little.

He just has to suck it up and get through this game as best he can.

.....

The team rally around Louis and the boys and their girls are front row on the sidelines which helps immensely. Louis is nervous and both Rhys and Robbie keep smirking at him and whispering to their team. Their smug faces making him wish he didn’t have to play. 

“We’ve got this Lou, let’s kick their arses” Noah says

“We’ve got your back Lou” Jake says

“Let’s do this guys” Mac says 

and the team cheers as they break apart and head to their positions.

The game goes as well as it could go, London Elite up by three goals by half time. Robbie and Rhys target Louis but Louis team have his back and he has been able to score all but one goal that they’ve gotten.

It’s the final 30 seconds though when Louis is heading towards goal and is about to shoot for the win, he kicks the ball as both Rhys and Robbie come from either side of him and crash into him on purpose. The ball hits the net but Louis hits the ground hard. So hard that he blacks out.

Harry and the boys see Louis go down and panic hit them. Harry jumps the barrier and races towards Louis hurriedly. The team is gathered around with coach as the ref disqualifies James south completely.

“Lou baby” Harry tries as he kneels down next to Louis.

Amy and Sammy come over to help assess Louis but he’s completely out cold and they need to get him to a hospital. 

An ambulance is called and the boys watch on worriedly as Louis is transported to hospital. Harry goes with him but isn’t told much and is sent straight to the waiting room as soon and they arrive. 

Louis wakes an hour later, he’s surrounded by a doctor he recognises from when he was brought in last time and nurses he doesn’t know and the boys are nowhere in sight. He’s in a hospital gown, oxygen in his nose and a few drips in his hand. 

He’s confused and doesn’t remember what happened, he starts to panic.

“Hey there Louis, just relax you’re okay” The doctor says gently

“What happened” Louis asks groggily

His head is pounding and his knee is really sore.

“You were knocked out on the football field, you’ve got a bad concussion and your knee was dislocated again” The doctor says. He grabs his flashlight and starts looking in Louis eyes. He winced and turns his head the light really hurting his eyes.

“I’m just going to get your brothers from the waiting room and fill them in okay, I’ll bring them back to the room” Doctor Andy tells Louis.

“Can I go home” Louis worries.

“We can chat about that when I get your brothers okay” Andy says smiling gently.

Louis nods 

“Just rest, I’ll be back okay” Andy says and Louis sighs and nods.

As doctor Andy leaves he tries to remember what happened, his head is so sore though and he doesn’t come up with a lot. He remembers the game up until second half and then...nothing. It starts to upset him and Louis starts getting a bit worked up, why can’t he remember

In the waiting room the boys are pacing the room.

“He will be okay boys, just try to relax” Amy says gently as she tries to comfort Edward. 

“He was out cold, I knew we shouldn’t have let him play” Drew says. 

“This isn’t your fault, Don’t blame yourselves” Vanessa says 

“Those arseholes will wish they were never born” Scott says angrily.

Seeing his brother go down like that and watching the whole thing from the sidelines, just keeps replaying in his mind.

“Let’s just focus on Louis at the moment hey” Sammy says as she rubs Scott’s back.

“What’s taking so long, I need to be there with him” Harry says frustrated. 

Just then Andy comes into the waiting room.

“Boys” he says as he enters.

“Dr Andy” Scott says thankfully.

Andy smiles and the boys gather around 

“Is he okay?” They all ask.

“He’s okay, his knee was dislocated again but I’ve put it back in place he will be sore for a while and can’t take the field for at least eight weeks. He has a severe concussion and is like to keep him overnight just to make sure he’s okay and monitor him, if everything is fine he can go home in the morning” Andy says. 

The boys nod and sigh relieved Louis doesn’t have any permanent damage.

“Can I stay with him” Harry asks 

Andy smiles.

“You can, no problem at all. He’s awake now and I’ve told him I would bring you back to the room” Andy says 

The boys grab their things and follow Andy back to Louis room. 

They walk in and Harry rushes straight to Louis side

“Lou” Harry says Louis has tears in his eyes and he sits up and latches onto Harry.

“It’s okay baby I’ve got you, you’re okay” Harry says gently to Louis.

He manoeuvres Louis so he’s sitting on the bed Louis across him. 

“You okay kiddo?” Scott asks as he too comes over beside Louis too

“I don’t remember what happened” Louis says upset

“That can be normal bud, it might come back to you and it might not, you took a pretty big hit to the head” Doctor Andy says.

“Don’t stress yourself out Lou, it’s all okay” Drew says.

“Can I go home now?” Louis asks 

The boys look to Andy to break the news.

“I would really like it if you stayed the night Louis. You were unconscious for a few good hours and vomiting which indicates head trauma. I need to keep an eye on you overnight” Doctor Andy says gently.

Louis looks to Harry scared.

“It’s okay, I’ll stay with you, I’ll be here the whole night” Harry says as he swipes Louis fringe off his forehead. 

“Promise” Louis asks

“I promise darling” Harry says kissing his head.

“If you stop vomiting overnight and you feel better in the morning you can go home okay. I also want to do a few more scans on your knee, just to be safe that it’s back in properly and make sure we don’t need to operate” Andy says

Louis eyes widen

“Operate” Louis Almost yells.

“Calm down kiddo” Scott says

“But, football, my scholarship. I can’t have an operation” Louis says.

“You play professionally?” Andy asks her more concerned now.

“Louis is meant to play professionally next year. He has a scholarship locked in for next year and the potential to make the Man U representative team” Edward explains

The boys are all concerned at this news.

“Okay, well I promise you Louis, I’ll do everything I can to make sure we don’t have to operate, make sure we can get you back on the field” Andy says. 

Louis runs his hands on his face and winces his head pounding.

“I want you to rest now okay, I’m going to give you some pain relief and your job is to relax and rest. Just leave the worrying to me okay” Andy says smiling slightly.

The boys smile at Andy and Harry lays Louis down in the bed.

“I won’t leave your side okay” Harry reassures. 

Louis nods and relaxes back.

“I’m going to have to wake you every few hours okay, so I apologise in advance for your terrible night sleep” Andy smiles.

Louis nods as he closes his eyes, already to tired to keep them awake and he falls asleep, Harry rubbing his hands through his hair in comfort.

“What do you have to monitor him for? Like can his concussion get worse?” Drew wonders.

“He has some swelling on the brain and I just want to make sure it goes down” Andy explains.

The boys look worried

“It’s okay, I promise, I will look after him. He will miss some football though” Andy says

The boys sigh.

“I’ll write whatever you need me too, to the school, his coach, the scouts. I’ll get him back on the field” Andy says.

“Thanks Doctor Andy, we really appreciate that” Drew says.

“Of course, now visiting hours are nearly over. Harry you can stay and I’ll call with any updates if I need too. Otherwise he should be okay for discharge by 10am tomorrow” Andy says.

The boys nod and all kiss Louis on the head goodbye and say goodbye to Harry, Edward let’s him know he will drop some clothes up for him so he’s more comfortable. 

The boys leave and Harry settled down beside Louis. Holding him close not wanting to let him go.

Andy comes in every two to three hours to wake Louis up. He’s grumpy and sore when he does and Louis doesn’t like it. Andy is glad he’s grumpy, it’s a good sign. 

The next day Louis is released from hospital and is allowed to head home. He’s on strict bed rest for two weeks and that includes no sexual activities with Harry at all. He’s frustrated to say the least. He’s spent most of his last year of highschool at home.

The boys sorted out everything with his coach and his scholarship is in safe hands for next year. Robbie and Rhys were taken off the football team and reprimanded by the school but Harry and the boys wish they could do more. 

Louis is just happy he can still play football and his scholarship is safe for next year, thanks to the boys. He just hoped he can do them all proud and make the rep team like he’s always planned. 

THREE YEARS LATER

“Louis we’re going to be late” Harry yells up the stairs of the penthouse.

“I’m coming, I’m coming” Louis yells as he runs down three stairs in his suit and tie. 

“Late to your own brothers wedding, what am I going to do with you” Harry laughs playfully and he grabs Louis and kisses him. 

“You’re the one who’s going to make us late daddy” Louis says playfully.

Harry bites his lip and moans.

“I will never get over hearing you say that darling” Harry says sexily.

Louis smirks and kisses Harry thoughtfully. 

“Alright lovers break it up” Drew says as he and Vanessa come into the Kitchen laughing all dressed 

Scott and Sammy are getting married and the boys are all in the bridal party. They all still live together in the penthouse and the girls all moved in just over a year ago. The boys are all engaged now and their weddings happening just months apart. It’s all huge news in the media and the boys take it all in their stride. Louis not really fazed by the attention the boys get. 

Louis is in his second year of college, he was chosen for the Manchester representative team and is considered the next football prodigy. He’s developed his own identity and the boys couldn’t be prouder of him.

The boys ended up selling snitch and the downstairs and it was all kept under wraps the boys have managed to keep everything That happened to Louis under wraps and thankfully Rhys and Robbie moved away after they graduated. 

Harry and Louis relationship has moved to the next level, Harry is planning to propose to Louis in the next few weeks, he’s planned the whole thing out and has the ring picked out and the boys all in on the proposal. 

Louis can’t belive his life has turned out the way it has. He’s so thankful he has the boys and now their girls too. And Harry, his Harry, he’s so happy their relationship is amazing and they are so in love. He’s so thankfully for everything and he knows his parents are looking down on him and the boys and are so proud of what they’ve all achieved and how well they look after each other. They way they all look after Louis and he means the world to them all. 

The End


End file.
